10ans Après
by VictOow
Summary: Voila 10 ans que bella est un vampire,10 ans que Victoria l'a attaqué,10ans qu'Edward l'a quitté... Quelle sera sa reaction quand elle reverra par hasard les Cullen? Dsl je suis pas douée pour les resumés... Venez lire ... E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Passé et Présent**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salut !! Donc juste pour dire que c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent lol et laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BELLA P.O.V**:

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, voila maintenant 10 ans que je suis un vampire, 10ans que je survie, seule et désespérée. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, je déménage dans une petite ville située au Nord des Etats-Unis, j'ai quitté Forks il y a bien longtemps … Trop de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais me hantaient, et j'étais loin d'etre en sécurité.

Depuis ces deux incidents, ma vie avait radicalement changé….

Ces deux incidents resteraient gravés dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité: le premier m'avait littéralement déchiré le cœur, a cette époque j'étais encore humaine, ma moitié, mon âme sœur mon deuxième moi: Edward m'avait quitée ainsi que toute sa famille que je considérai comme la mienne; Alice, Emmett…, ils étaient tous partis sans même me dire adieu. A partir de ce moment, chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque secondes étaient devenu un enfer, je sombrai dans ma dépression, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser a eux, de penser a lui. C'est comme si je m'étais perdue moi-même ; encore aujourd'hui il me manque plus que je ne peux l'imaginer jamais je ne pourrait en aimer un autre que lui malgré tout ce qu'il ma fait je l'aime toujours, parfois je me demande ce qu'il fait et si il lui arrive de repenser a moi mais ces questions restent en suspens dans ma tête. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais de réponses malheureusement.

Le deuxième incident a été tout aussi marquant c'est la que j'ai perdu tout ce qui me restait, ma famille, mon seul ami et tout simplement ma vie, Edward était parti avec une partie de celle-ci mais la seconde moitié m'avait été enlevée à cet instant. Six mois après SON départ alors que j'avais invité ma mère Renée, Phil son fiancé et Jacob mon meilleur ami chez mon père Charlie ;nous avions été attaqué par Victoria et un de ses sbire, une attaque surprise qui m'était bien sur destinée: il étaient venus, s'étaient attaqués a Jacob en premier puis ça avait été le tour de Phil , Renée et Charlie ;j'avais pu entendre leur cris je m'étais jetée sur cette garce mais elle m'avait envoyé dans le mur , Renée et Charlie agonisaient j'entendais leurs gémissements , quand a Jacob et Phil ils ne bougeaient déjà plus , je pleurais, a moitié assommée par le choc puis tout s'était accéléré je l'avais vu s'approcher vers moi,parfois j'entend encore sa voix qui me dit:

- Tu vois, moi aussi je t'ai tout pris, vois ce que ça fait !

- Dépêches toi de me tuer, je lui crachais ça au visage avec autant de haine que possible

- Oh mais je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je vais juste te mordre, et tu vas souffrir, souffrir et je serais enfin heureuse, sa voix remplie d'impatiente et de joie faisait terriblement peur.

Non elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, je la haïssais un jour je me vengerai et je la ferai souffrir comme elle me fait souffrir. Puis je sentis ses dents entrer douloureusement dans ma chair, j'allais souffrir et peut etre tuer, je vis ses cheveux oranges me tomber sur le visage et sa voix résonna une ultime fois :

- Edward avait raison tu as un bon goût. Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis.

Je me réveillais d'un coup, proie a une douleur inimaginable, trois jours d'horreur et de douleur, mon calvaire semblait ne pas se finir.

Puis un jour tout se termina et j'étais devenu un vampire, bizarrement je ne sentait pas tout de suite le soif , c'était ce que je craignais le plus, je me rappelle très bien ma première impression quand je m'étais regardée dans le miroir, j'étais la même mais je me trouvais beaucoup plus belle , mon corps élancé et mes yeux bordeaux faisaient ressortir en moi un coté que je ne connaissait pas, un côté dangereux, mon teint pale ne me choquait pas, au contraire je me trouvais plus attirante qu'avant , j'avais peur de me voir comme un monstre mais ce n'était pas le cas , les jours qui suivirent ma transformation j'appris a chasser comme le faisaient les Cullens, j'avais déserter ma maison , je ne supportais plus de voir les corps inanimés des personnes que j'aimais et j'étais partie loin, très loin , j'avais couru sans m'arreter pendant plusieurs heures, les journaux étaient loin de la vérité, selon eux l'incident de Forks avait été commis par un psychopathe qui avait tué mes parents, Jacob et Phil, et moi , et bien j'étais portée disparue. S'ils savaient …

Je m'étais plutôt bien adaptée a ma nouvelle vie même si cela avait du prendre plusieurs mois, je déménageais tous les ans, a présent j'allais, comme tous les jeunes de mon age, au lycée, je ne souffrais plus de ma soif, j'arrivais très bien a la contrôler. Depuis cette malheureuse année, j'étais seul, je n'avais pas le temps de me faire des amis au lycée et je ne pouvait me permettre d'accéder aux nombreuses requêtes des garçons qui me trouvaient jolie, ma cote de popularité avait triplé et je dois dire que quelque fois ça me pesait vraiment.

Cette année , donc je m'installait dans le nord des états unis , dans une ville semblable a Forks avec , cependant moins de pluie , j'était à plusieurs centaines de bornes de Forks dans une petite maison , loin du centre. Une grande villa a l'abandon était située derrière ma maison l'ambiance était un peu glauque mais je m'y habituerait sûrement, enfin c'est-ce que je pensais. Déballer mes cartons me pris a peine 2 heures, j'en profitai pour aller chasser le reste de l'après midi, le lycée commençait demain.

Après une heure de chasse intensive je revins chez moi et me glissa sous la douche chaude, même étant devenue un vampire je n'avais pas perdu cette habitude, la douche me prélassait et j'oubliai mes problèmes. L'eau brûlante me détendait les muscles et j'aimais cette sensation de chaleur sur ma peau devenue aussi froide que la neige.

C'est en sortant de cette douche rapide et en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de ma chambre que je crus que j'allais m'écrouler sur le sol, et je sais que si mon cœur battait il se serait arrêté : plusieurs voitures étaient la garées devant la villa de derrière, ces voitures je les connaissait, je les connaissait même très bien: c'était les voitures des Cullens.

**ALICE P.O.V:**

Nous changions, encore une fois de domicile, ces dernières années nous avions souvent changé. Chacun était dans une voiture : Rosalie était dans sa BMW, Emmett dans sa Jeep, Carlisle et Esmé dans la Mercedes, Jasper transportait l'Aston Martin, Edward était dans sa Volvo, et moi dans ma bien aimée et nouvelle Porsche. Cette année nous nous installions dans une ville ou nous n'avions jamais été auparavant, cependant je savais a quoi m'attendre : pluie, nuages et surtout pas de soleil. Voila maintenant 10 ans que nous avions quitté Forks, la meilleur ville ou nous avions vécu, pour moi, meilleur car c'est la que j'avais rencontré Bella, c'était une humaine, elle était marrante et pas du tout habile c'en était frustrant, cependant elle ne nous craignait pas, nous étions devenues très complices, Edward mon frère était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Nous étions partis suite a ce fichus incident, a cause de papier d'anniversaire c'a avait été un désastre. Edward est partis en disant que c'était pour son bien, qu'elle ne craindrait plus rien; que pouvions nous faire d'autre que le suivre ? C'est avec le cœur brisé que je suis partie loin d'elle, même pas un adieu, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je faisait tout mon possible pour éviter de penser a elle tant pour moi que pour Edward qui je sais aurait lu mes pensées, depuis ce jour ,l'ambiance n'était plus la même, je la considérai comme ma sœur et je ne parle pas d'Edward qui n'avait encore jamais vraiment souri , il était désemparé, c'est comme si nous l'avions laissé a Forks d'ailleurs je crois qu'on ne pourrait jamais le guérir de ce mal , nous avions essayé de lui trouvé d'autre filles, d'autres vampires mais pas une n'était a la hauteur de Bella , moi-même je dois le dire , elle nous manque énormement . Un jour, je l'ai vu dans une de mes visions, elle semblait apeurée et elle regardait autour d'elle puis je la voyais au sol, blessée, une coupure sur le haut de sa tête saignait abondamment. Sans perdre une seconde j'avais prévenu tout le monde, Edward, Esmé , Carlisle et moi étions partis par le premier vol a Forks pour éviter cette catastrophe mais nous étions arrivé trop tard et la seule chose que nous avions trouvé s'était avéré etre les corps inanimés de Charlie, Jacob et deux personne dont je devinais le nom : Renée et Phil , c'est nous qui avions appelé la police, nous faisant passé pour des proches de la famille, puis nous nous étions mis a sa recherche ,a la recherche de bella , cela nous a pris plusieurs semaines mais nous n'avions pas de résultat , elle avait disparue dieu sait ce qu'on lui avait fait , je tremblait de rage en repensant a ces terribles moments , depuis ce jour, Edward attendait dans l'espoir d'un quelconque signe de vie de sa part , quand a moi je commençais a perdre espoir mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle était vivante, je n'avais plus du tout de visions d'elle, nous avions vraiment perdu toute trace. Sans joie, ni apprehension je me garais dans mon nouveau garage, la maison était blanche, lumineuse et très spacieuse, elle ressemblait étrangement a celle de Forks. Il n'y avait qu'un seul inconvénient: nous avions une maison juste a cote de la notre, c'était déstabilisant nous allions devoir surveiller nos faits et gestes, nous ne devions pas prendre le risque de nous montrer sous notre vrai nature, devant cette petite maison était garée une petite mini Cooper noire, décapotable, notre voisin avait du goût. En sortant de ma Porsche, Carlisle dit:

- Allez ! Chacun va prendre sa pièce on se presse de déballer les cartons!

J'étais toujours la derniere a sortir du garage, j'avais beaucoup trop de cartons, j'emmenais a chaque fois la totalité de ma garde robe, c'est avec les deux derniers cartons sous le bras que je sortis du garage, j'avais l'étrange impression que quelque un me regardait, je me tournait vers la maison voisine mais je n'aperçus rien. Étrange. Nous nous étions tous inscrit au lycée de la ville, cela risquait d'etre encore très ennuyeux, cette année j'avais décidé de recommencer ma terminale, comme ça Edward ne serait plus tout seul …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews Reviews Mercii !!!

-VictOow-


	2. Nouveau Départ

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Salut !! Tout d'abord un GRAND MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !!!! Ca ma vraiment fait enormement plaizirrrrr!!!!!!!! J'ai mis longtemps a poster ce chp car j'ai repris les cours lundi donc c'etait vraiment cata !!!!! M'enfin ...

Voila la suite!!! J'espere ne pas vous decevoir ... Dites moi ce que vous pensez... Merci a tous !!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 - Nouveau Départ **

**BELLA P.O.V**

Suis-je entrain de rêver? Non ce n'est pas possible, je les observe, ma respiration devient plus raide, je vois Carlisle et Esmé sortir du garage, ils n'ont pas changé, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper les suivent, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je secoue la tête pour etre bien sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon imagination. Lorsque mes yeux rebasculent sur la fenêtre je le vois, lui, Edward, instinctivement je place ma main sur ma bouche, les larmes ne viennent plus, je ne peux plus pleurer, mais ma respiration est saccadée, je me sens mal, comme si je ne pouvait plus respirer, ce qui, en soit ne me serai pas fatal. c'est le même que dans mes souvenirs, il est toujours aussi beau, aussi gracieux, il est tellement parfait, il est plus pale que dans mes rêves cependant. Je sens la douleur qui remonte peu a peu, suivie par une autre émotion dont je ne saisie pas le sens: de la joie. Je suis heureuse, heureuse de les revoir , je pensais les avoir perdu a jamais mais j'ai enfin une opportunité de les revoir, de leur parler, cela fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi ,je me sens tout simplement complète, entière.

Mais à ce moment même, je me rend compte d'une chose qui m'effraie: que vais-je faire? Après tout c'est eux qui sont partis, les doutes m'assaillent je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis terrorisée, comment peut on passer de l'ecxitement a la peur en si peu de temps? Veulent ils encore me voir, m'adresser la parole? Ces questions je les retourne cent fois dans ma tête mais je ne sais quoi répondre, je suis perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai cette bizarre impression que quelqu'un m'observe, heureusement je suis dans l'ombre je suis quasiment sure que personne peut me voir, je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison et je vois alors Alice, spontanément j'arête de respirer, elle non plus n'a pas changé, elle regarde vers ma direction, m'a-t-elle vu?

Non c'est impossible.

Ça me fait un bien fou de la revoir elle aussi, je croise les doigt et je prie pour qu'elle n'ai rien vu. Puis elle s'en va, rentre dans la villa, avec sa somptueuse démarche qu'elle seule sait faire, je lâche un soupir de soulagement, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et atterrit par terre sur les fesses. Je ne suis pas encore sure que je ne rêve pas, tout d'un coup je me rend compte d'une chose qui me fait bondir sur mes jambes : s'ils sont la, ils vont aller au lycée avec moi!

Oh non! Je ne **peux** pas les voir, que vont-ils penser de moi? Peut etre même bien qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi…

Je ne peux pas reculer , mon inscription est déjà validée, il n'y a qu'un seul lycée dans le coin, mon cerveau double la cadence , j'essaye de trouver des raison, des excuses pour les éviter mais c'est trop tard, de plus je suis en terminale, a cause de mon âge, Edward doit y etre aussi et vu la taille de la ville il ne doit pas avoir 30 classes de terminale, je vais etre obligée de mentir sur mon nom, mais la encore je ne peux rien faire, j'ai rempli le dossier d'inscription sous le nom de Isabella Collins , heureusement que je n'ai pas mis Swan, on ne sait jamais, si jamais des personnes avaient entendu parler de Forks et de ses meurtres je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des risques. Je regarde les papiers administratifs, les cours commencent à 10h30 demain, il me reste un peu plus de 10 heures devant moi.

Je dois dire que le fait de ne plus dormir est agréable car je ne suis jamais pressée, les devoirs après les cours ne me posent plus vraiment de problèmes, après avoir fait plusieurs terminales je connais parfaitement tous les sujets! Je m'allonge sur mon seul canapé afin de réfléchir.

Après 10 ans de séparation, je les revois enfin, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouve, la, couchée sur mon canapé je revis les merveilleux moments que j'ai passé avec eux, sûrement les meilleures de ma courte vie d'humaine, a cette époque j'étais heureuse, j'avais des amis, une vraie famille, un père et une mère, et surtout j'avais Edward…

Mais tout ces moments appartiennent au passé ; leur retour est peut etre une occasion de me retrouver moi-même, de rire a nouveau, de sourire, de sortir de cette routine dans laquelle je vis depuis trop longtemps. Oui, c'est un nouveau départ mais je ne dois pas me manifester tout de suite ni aujourd'hui, ils découvriront bien assez vite qui je suis…

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

Le jour s'est levé doucement, la nuit a été étrangement calme, j'ai vu Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward partir en plein milieu de la nuit, ils sont sûrement partis chasser pour etre prêts le premier jour des cours.

Quand a moi, je me dépêche de me préparer, je veux partir de ma maison la première, pour ne pas a avoir a affronter leurs regards, je ne suis pas encore totalement prête, finalement je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que je ne le pensais, j'ai peur, peur de les voir aujourd'hui, je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais réagir.

Je me glisse sous la douche brûlante, je commence les cours dans une heure, le lycée est a environ trente kilomètres ce qui signifie 10 minutes de route, j'ai encore du temps devant moi…

Je choisis une tenue sobre, un jean et une tunique noire, j'attache mes cheveux en une queue relevée; j'essaie toujours de me fondre dans la masse le premier jour même si ce n'est pas facile.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, le temps est gris, il ne pleut pas, j'attrape ma veste et mes clefs et me dirige vers ma voiture.

Je souris en voyant ma Mini-Cooper garée devant la maison, j'ai acheté cette voiture il y a six mois, il me fallait quelque chose de petit, pas trop voyant et rapide. Elle était parfaite. Moi qui étais terrifiée par la conduite d'Edward je doit dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis incapable de conduire en respectant la moindre limite de vitesse. J'apprécie particulièrement l'odeur de l'habitacle, ça sent le cuir, le neuf.

30 secondes après j'étais partie, les arbres défilaient à une allure folle, j'arriverai sûrement avec un quart d'heure d'avance mais je m'en fichais. Le principale était que j'arrive avant eux.

Le lycée n'était pas très grand, je me garai sur la première place que je trouvai et me précipitai vers les listes d'appels. La petite pièce était bondée d'élèves qui cherchaient désèsperement leurs noms, des yeux curieux me fixaient, c'était toujours comme ça les premiers jours de cours, décidément je détestais les rentrées…. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me dirigeai vers la première salle de classe, encore aucun signes des Cullen, je me sentais soulagée, je ne les verrai pas de la matinée, je m'assis tranquillement a une table au fond de la classe en attendant l'arrivée d'un professeur qui ne tarda pas a rentrer.

C'était toujours la même chose, règlement du lycée, sanctions, présentation des nouveaux professeurs et tout le toutim de la rentrée, c'était désespérant. Les minutes défilaient, les aiguilles de l'horloge située au dessus de la porte tournaient petit a petit. L'heure du repas s'approchait a vitesse « Grand-V » et plus le temps s'écoulait plus j'angoissais.

Plongée dans mes songes, j'eu un sursaut lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je rangeai mes affaires en toute hâte et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire le plus rapidement possible.

Le self était rempli, les élèves bougeaient dans tous les sens, on s'aurai cru dans une fourmilière géante .Je pris un plateau même si je savais que je ne mangerai rien. Je m'assis à une table au centre, avec en guise de repas une unique bouteille d'eau.

Je ne fut pas longtemps seule, des élèves,pour la plupart,des garçons s'installaient a cote de moi et ne cessaient de me poser des questions plus ou moins intimes sur ma vie , je m'efforçait de leur répondre convenablement et en les gratifiant par la même occasion d'un superbe sourire qui avait pour unique but de les faire taire, je détestais parler de moi aux autres, a chaque fois je devais m'inventer une vie, me mettre dans des situations qui n'avait malheureusement jamais existées, je détestais mentir mais j'y étais obligée, une nouvelle fois je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Soudain, m'étant reconnecté a la réalité , je cherchaient la cause de mon tracas ,mon regard balaya la salle à la recherche des plus belles personnes qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, je les aperçus, Jasper, Edward et Alice étaient assis a une table dans le fond de la salle, isolée de toute, j'esquivais un sourire en repensant a la première fois que je les avais vu, eux non plus n'aimaient pas s'étaler sur leurs vies respectives, après quelques minutes de réflexions, je me rendis compte que mon prochain cours: sport commençait dans dix minutes, je devais me résoudre a arreter de les admirer et de quitter cette salle ou les voix et les odeurs commençait a embrouiller mes sens. Je m'autorisais un dernier regard vers leurs table, j'aurai du m'abstenir, mes yeux s'accrochèrent a ceux d'Alice, je tressaillis, nous restâmes 3 secondes a nous fixer puis je baissai mon regard, je ne supportais pas le sien, il était si pénétrant , c'est comme si elle lisait a travers moi, peut etre avait-elle fait le rapprochement entre moi et Bella, je décidais de me lever pour aller aux toilettes, j'avais besoin d'etre un moment seule pour me remettre les idées en place. Je me levai, prit ma veste, mon plateau et parti en direction des toilettes.

**ALICE P.O.V**

La matinée passa très très lentement, toujours la même chose, cela devenait vraiment lassant. Durant le repas, personne ne parla, nous avions choisis une table éloignée des autres, Jasper regardait les fissures dans le mur, Edward avait les yeux perdu dans le vague comme a son habitude il ne souriait pas, son expression ne laisser rien paraître, je ne savais absolument pas a quoi il pensait, quand a moi ,j'observais les personnes assises dans la salle, c'étais plutôt intéressant de visualiser la manière dont-ils mangeaient, parlaient , riaient, on apprenait beaucoup sur les personnes selon leurs gestuelles. Mon regard s'arreta sur une jeune fille, très pale, elle était assise au beau milieu de la salle et entourée exclusivement d'une gente masculine,elle semblait las, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et elle ne mangeait pas, elle leva les yeux, soudain son regard croisa le mien et je cru défaillir,son regard me coupa littéralement le souffle, si triste et … si hésitant , elle ressemblait tellement a bella, non ce n'étais pas possible, bella avait disparu, elle était… non elle n'était pas morte,j'en étais persuadée, mais comment ce pourrai-ce, non ça ne pouvait pas etre elle. Pour avoir la certitude que mes doutes étaient fondés, j'interrompis Edward de sa rêverie; je pensais:

_Edward?_

Son regard se dirigea vers le mien, preuve qu'il était à l'écoute.

_Regarde cette fille la haut, _je dirigeais mon menton vers cette étrange personne, mais a ma grande surprise elle n'était plus là, Edward regarda vers la table que je lui avait désignée et me regarda, il haussa ses sourcils, son expression voulait clairement dire « oui? Et alors? »

_Non rien, oublie. _Lui répondis je de la même manière.Et Edward repartit dans ses songes dont je ne connaissais toujours pas la contenance.

Je me mis a la recherche du sosie de Bella dans la salle mais ne le trouvait pas, je regardait vers la sortie et je la vit, une petite voix dans ma tête fit son apparition et me souffla: « vas-y, il faut que tu en ai le cœur net, si tu ne la fais pas maintenant, tu ne le fera jamais, tu ne risque rien a lui demander son nom quand même! »

Écoutant mon instinct, je me dirigeai avec hâte vers la sortie prétextant que je devais aller en cours, ce qui n 'étais pas faux: sport! Quelle poisse! Je la suivie discrètement et la vis rentrer dans les toilettes, je respirai un bon coup et sans attendre je poussai la porte des cabinets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Reactions? Questions? REVIEWS ...


	3. Retrouvailles

**Coucou !! Encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espere que vous allez l'apprecier !!! En tous cas il est looonnnngg!!! lol!! Vraiment merci pout toutes vos reviews !!! Ca me fait plaizzz et ca me force a écrire encore plus vite ) Pour en rassurer certains, je ne compte pas abandonner ma fic en plein cours ... **

**Wow (cri hysterique) j'ai dépassé les 60 reviews !!!! MERCIIIII !!!!!!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement poster le prochain week end ( j'ai honte de l'avouer mais je suis privé d'internet a partir d'aujourd'hui... d'ailleurs je suis entrain de froder pour vous poster le troisieme alors...) Donc bonne lecture...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3- Retrouvailles **

**BELLA P.O.V**

J'observais, muette, mon reflet dans le miroir, je croyais que ma tête allait exploser, mes pensées s'embrouillaient, il fallait que je parte d'ici, pour quelques jour, que je m'éloigne…Je ne pouvais absolument pas rester a coté d'eux sans rien faire, la seule solution était le départ…

Je pesais le pour et le contre lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, un courant d'air s'est faufilé dans les toilettes et je l'ai sentis, j'ai sentis cette odeur qui m'avait tellement manquée, avec prudence et d'une lenteur exagérée je me retournai: elle était là, la même, Alice, elle était encore plus belle de près, elle me regardait, de ses yeux caramels avec insistance, un frisson me parcourut le corps, pourquoi était elle la? Je me fis une expression neutre, légèrement étonnée, sa bouche s'ouvrit, sa voix mélodieuse résonna :

-Excuses-moi, je me demandais si on se connaissait, si on s'était déjà vu?

Je ne savais quoi répondre j'étais encore sous le choc…Elle m'avait reconnu. Je le regardais dans les yeux, elle semblait pleine d'espoir et en même tant pleine de doutes, je me perdis dans son regard et oublia de répondre, à vrai dire, j'avais même oublié la question, quelques secondes passèrent, puis soudain elle dit avec une expression absente:

- Désolé, je dois me tromper, tu ne peux pas etre elle, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un,navré, tu dois me prendre pour une folle… puis elle murmura, trop bas pour qu'un humain puisse l'entendre: tu ne peux pas être elle …

Elle soupira et elle se retourna vers la porte, d'un geste fluide enclencha la poignée, elle était sur le point de filer, est-ce que je devais tout lui dire, je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement, elle avait le droit de savoir que j'étais encore en vie et ce que j'étais devenue, je décidais de tout lui avouer.

- Alice …

**ALICE P.O.V**

-Excuses-moi, je me demandais si on se connaissait, si on s'était déjà vu?

Ma conclusion est pourtant claire: Je m'étais suis trompée, elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle, je suis vraiment stupide, pourtant elle lui ressemblait tellement, l'illusion était parfaite,je suis sure que n'importe qui se serait trompé, résignée je m'excusai:

- Désolé, je dois me tromper, tu ne peux pas etre elle, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, navré, tu dois me prendre pour une folle…Tu ne peux pas etre elle…

Résignée, je me retournai et me dirigeai doucement vers la porte de sortie, je m'apretais a sortir, ma main se posa délicatement sur la poignée.

-Alice

Mon prénom me figea, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait, tout d'un coup plusieurs choses se passèrent en moi, d'abord les questions: Comment connaissait elle mon prénom? Pourquoi était-elle là? La couleur de ses yeux.. était-ce un vampire? Puis toutes les réponses a ces questions… enfin presque, me sautèrent aux yeux, ma réponse ne tenait qu'en un mot, un seul mot, quelques lettres:

-Bella?

Elle me regarda, son regard était triste, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites puis elle hocha timidement la tête.

Mes jambes, à ce moment là allèrent plus vite que mon cerveau, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et avec une vitesse inouïe je me jetai sur elle, l'écrasant de tout mon poids et je m'écriai:

- BELLA!!!! JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE SAVAIS, JE SAVAIS QUE TU ETAIS EN VIE!!!!Et je continuais pour moi-même, je le savais, je le savais.

Reprenant mon souffle, je continuai moins fort:

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, tu m'as manqué, pourquoi n'est pas venu me voir plus tôt, oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente, que va dire Edward? Il va etre tellement heureux et …

Elle me mit une main devant la bouche, et je compris aussitôt qu'elle ne voulait pas parler tout de suite a Edward,c'était compréhensible… pour éviter des complications, je pensais a autre chose pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, Bella me fixait avec des yeux couleur miel, elle était magnifique,elle avait tellement changée physiquement, j'avais mille questions a lui poser mais ce n'était pas le moment, tant pis j'attendrai…

Elle me serra d'une force qui me coupa littéralement le souffle, j'arrivai difficilement à respirer, sa tête sur mon épaule, je l'entendais sangloter, je savais cependant qu'aucune larme n'était présente. Ce moment je l'avais tellement attendu, j'avais retrouver ma sœur, je la croyais disparue a tout jamais et voila qu'elle m'apparaissait comme un ange descendu du ciel, à ce moment, plus rien ne m'intéressait, je vivais tout simplement le moment présent. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant de longues minutes puis elle se releva, je la suivis, son regard m'indiqua qu'elle était aussi heureuse que moi, je demandai alors,me rendant compte de l'heure:

- Bella tu n'as pas cours?

- Si, j'ai sport mais je pense que pour aujourd'hui je vais m'en passer

- Moi aussi j'ai sport !Allons dehors, je pense que tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, je vais te ramener chez toi, je lui fis un clin d'œil, elle avait parfaitement compris ou je voulais en venir

- Allons voir cet homme au secrétariat pour l'informer de mon état … dit elle en éclatant de rire.

Quelques minutes après nous étions sortis, il faut dire que la tache n'avait pas été trop difficile, cet homme derrière son bureau était complètement stupide et niais, un seul sourire l'avait persuader de nous faire une dispense, a présent nous étions arriver sur le parking, je tenais la main de Bella, elle m'entrêna vers une petite voiture noir, très sophistiqué, j'étais sous le choc , je ne pensais pas voir Bella sans son bon vieux Truck rouge que l'on distinguait a quatre kilomètre a la ronde.

- Wow! C'est ta voiture? Lui demandai-je

- Oui, viens monte, je t'emmène, ou veux tu aller?

La réponse fusa:

- Chez toi, il faut que tu me montre ou tu habites et ta nouvelle garde robe lui dis-je en regardant les vêtement qu'elle portait, ça n'avait rien a voir avec les vieux jeans et les hauts délavés qu'elle portait au temps ou nous étions à Forks.

- Très bien mais je te préviens, tu risque d'etre surprise

Je ne comprenais pas très bien sa réponse en tout cas je ne voyais vraiment pas ou elle voulait en venir, mais après tout je me laissais faire, le plus important était qu 'elle soit avec moi.

Elle mit le contact et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, elle roulait vite, aussi vite que moi, j'en déduis rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus peur de la vitesse.

- Eh bien tu as drôlement changée… lui dis-je simplement

Elle esquissa un sourire et me répondis sur le même ton que celui que j'avais employé

- Ma vie a changé, tout en moi est différent.

Je lui souris et nous continuâmes la route, m'apercevant d'où nous étions, je lui dis

-Nous prenons la même route que toi pour venir.

Elle rigola, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien

- Je suis ta voisine

Sa réponse me surpris mais je me rappelais très bien de la Mini Noire garée dans la maison d'en face, c'en donc cela, Bella était ma voisine et nous ne nous en étions même pas aperçu… J'étais sous le choc.

Elle gara la voiture devant sa maison, je sortis et lui dit:

- Esmé et les autres ne sont pas la, ils sont partis repérer le gibier aux alentours.

Elle me sourit et m'entraîna a l'intérieur de sa demeure, une petite maison, simple avec un minimum de mobilier, une cuisine vide, un salon vide aussi , nous montâmes a l'étage, il y avait une belle salle de bain qui elle n'avait pas l'air d'etre inoccupé, puis arrivâmes dans sa chambre, il y avait un grand canapé de cuir noir qui me rappelait étrangement celui de mon frère, au dessus trônait une grande étagère remplie par des paquets de livres et disques en tout genre et une stéréo.

- Eh bien! Tu as un beau petit chez toi dis moi!

Elle acquiesa elle semblait heureuse de sa maison, elle m'invita a prendre place sur le canapé a coté d'elle, ce que je fis bien évidemment:

- Alors comment as-tu trouvé ta première journée de cours? Me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Bien ennuyeuse lui répondis-je

- C'est réciproque me dit-elle

Je décidais d'attaquer, autant savoir les pourquoi de mes questions.

- Bella… commençais-je, comment est tu devenus comme ça fis-je en désignant son corps, je veux dire, qui t'a transformé et comment cela s'est passé

Elle réfléchit un instant, comme si elle hésitait à me confier son histoire, je la rassurai

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais je ne dirai rien a Edward, en ce moment il est persuadé que je suis rentré parce que le professeur de sport me harcelait. Elle ria de bon cœur puis se lança dans son récit.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Alice était à coté de moi, installée sur mon canapé, et elle écoutait attentivement mon histoire, j'avais décidé de tout lui raconter, l'attaque de Victoria, ma transformation… Je la vit serrer les poings lorsque j'évoquai Victoria, je lui dit que ma transformation avait été douloureuse, je n'oubliai pas un seul detail, elle fut surprise que ma soif eut été si vite maîtrisée, a la fin de mon monologue, je regardais mes pieds, je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensais…

- Tu sais Bella, nous sommes revenus a Forks pour te sauver, mon cœur, même s'il était mort se serra, elle continua, je t'ai aperçus dans une de mes vision et nous avons accouru mais il était trop tard et tu étais déjà loin, très loin… sa voix était parsemée de remord, quand a moi j'étais encore en état de choc, ils étaient venus, ils étaient venus pour me sauver, un poids sembla s'échapper de mon cœur, alors ils avaient pensé a moi durant toutes ces années…

Je changea de sujet, évoquer ma vie m'étais douloureux, je repensais a Charlie, Renée, Phil, Jacob et a chaque fois j'avais une irrésistible envi de meurtre envers cette femme qui avait causé mon malheur.

- Et vous, qu'avaient vous fait pendant ces années?

- Après etre partis de Forks, nous nous étions installés chez Tanya et sa tribu, nous sommes restés un an puis nous sommes partis, toutes les autre années nous avons accumuler les lycées, sans toi la vie n'en plus pareil ,et je ne parle pas pour moi, tu sais Bella toute la famille était touchée, sans parler d'Edward, son nom me fit tressaillir, je voulais plus que tout le revoir, me jeter dans ses bras, j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait … je poussa un soupir, elle continua:

- Edward, depuis notre départ n'a pas sourit, n'a pas rit, il est toujours seul dans sa chambre, il écoute sa musique, il est… comment dire? … absent. Je pense qu'il a perdu la raison de vivre lorsqu'il a appris que tu avais disparus, je l'ai persuadé de rester avec nous car il y avait encore des chances de te retrouver aussi infimes soient-elles, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il n'aille pas sur le champ en Italie.

- Merci Alice. Elle me prit dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il me manquait plus que tout au monde.

- Au fait, ou sont Emmett et Rosalie? Lui demandai-je, je ne les ai pas vu au lycée

- Non, ils n'y vont pas, ils ont décidé de s'accorder une année de « repos » , ils partiront dans quelques semaines en lune de miel.

- Hum, fis-je

Le bruit d'un moteur me vint aux oreilles, ce bruit je l'aurai reconnu à tous les autres, le moteur de la Volvo d'Edward…

- Tu ferais bien d'y aller, voila Edward.

- Oui je file

- Alice,….

- Je ne dis rien ne t'en fait pas.

- Merci infiniment

Sur ce nous nous primes dans les bras, elle me fit un léger bisous sur la joue et partis a une allure vampirique vers la maison d'en face.

**EDWARD P.O.V **

La journée avait été longue et terriblement ennuyeuse, les cours s'étaient enchaînés les uns sur les autres, ce fut une libération lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin des classes avait retentit, je ne m'étais pas tellement intéressé aux pensés des élèves, la seule que j'avais interceptée et mémorisée était celle d'Alice m'informant qu'elle partait , a priori un quinquagénaire lui courrait après , ça ne m'étonnais que guère, Jasper avait été ravis en l'apprenant je pense qu'il avait des envies de meurtres envers cette même personne.

Je me garai facilement dans le garage puis sortit, je n'aimais pas la maison, elle me rappelait trop celle de Forks, elle me rappelait Bella…

Il n'y avait pas une minute ou je ne pensais pas a elle, j'étais rongé de remords et terriblement anéanti. Bella, Ma Bella avait disparue, Dieu sait ce qui s'était passé, l'idée qu'elle soit en danger me hante encore, je ne pourrai jamais la remplacé, elle était ma deuxième moitié, elle était mon âme, je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Parfois je sentais son odeur, sûrement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autre jour, comme si elle était à côté de moi…

Alice était paisiblement installée dans le salon, elle regardait une émission sur la décoration d'intérieur, un immense sourire s'étirait sur son visage, intrigué, je me mis rapidement en quête de réponse, ses pensées étaient claires:

_Je vais tuer ce prof de sport et l'enterrer dans ce terrain vague dans la fin fond de cette maudite ville, tiens je me demande ce qu'Edward est entrain de penser… Ah, je vois il DOIT SUREMENT ETRE ENTRAIN DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES!!!!!_

Elle me lança un regard accusateur, je souris intérieurement:

- Désolé Alice, c'était vraiment trop tentant…

Ses pensées me surprenèrent:

_Tiens il faudra que j'aille dire bonjour aux voisins…_

C'était à mon tour de lui lancer un regard interrogateur:

- T'inquiètes, je n'y vais pas pour les tuer, ria-t-elle

Je lui fis une tape sur la tête et partis dans ma chambre, toujours le même rituel, quelques secondes pour les devoirs, m'allonger sur mon canapé et écouter la musique toujours et encore… Un autre son me parvint aux oreilles, de la musique venant d'ailleurs, intrigué, j'écoutai et reconnu tout de suite l'aire de Debussy, la musique venait de chez les voisins, j'esquissai un sourire, les voisins avaient des bons goûts musicaux , il fallait peut etre que j'aille moi aussi faire leur connaissance…

**BELLA P.O.V**

Allongée sur mon canapé, j'écoutais la musique lente et envoûtante du piano, cette musique recelait beaucoup de souvenirs, mais c'était toujours l'une de mes préférées…

Parfois, j'avais des moments d'égarement, je m'allongeait sur le divan et fermais les yeux, puis je les re-ouvraient et une, parfois deux heures étaient passées, c'était étrange je ne peux pas dire que je dormais puisque je ne me rappelais pas de mes rêves mais je m'égarais quelque part dans mon subconscient…

La journée de demain n'allait pas etre chargée, il n'y avait pas cours, j'avais prévu de voir Alice, le reste de la journée, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, il fallait que je chasse, plus pour la sécurité des autres que pour moi, cette première journée de cours avait été épuisante, je devais me réhabitué a sentir toutes ces odeurs dans la même journée.

C'est avec ces plans d'organisation dans ma tête que je me plongeais dans un des livres de l'étagère…

Quelques heures après à une heure du soir encore décente, j'éteignis la lumière pour éviter tous les doutes possibles sur mon noctambulisme, je m'allongeai tranquillement sur le canapé, et fermai les yeux, les oreilles attentives aux moindres sons de la maison et des alentours…

Un bruit de martèlement me fit sursauter, je m'aperçu qu'il faisait déjà jour et que la journée était même très bien avancée, la pluie résonnait très fort lorsqu'elle atterrissait sur le toit, jamais je n'avais « dormi » aussi longtemps… Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me faufilais dans ma chère douche. Je m'habillai en circonstance de ma journée, pantalon fluide noir avec comme unique haute un pull à col roulé. Alice devait me rejoindre dans quelques secondes…

_Toc Toc_

Ah la voila, j'ouvris la porte, joyeuse de pouvoir la revoir!

-Bella!

Elle se jeta dans mes bras

-Salut Alice! Tu vas bien?

-hum hum… elle hocha brièvement la tête.

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Je pense que je vais aller chasser, je la vis ouvrir des grands yeux, consciente de sa surprise je m'empressa de lui dire, Alice, je suis comme toi, je dois chasser!

- Oui, oui mais ça fait tellement bizarre de l'entendre venant de toi…

- Tu veux venir? Lui demandai-je par politesse

- Non merci j'ai chassé ce matin! Me dit elle en m'offrant un immense sourire

-Ok, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel s'il te plait?

-Biensur m'empressais-je de répondre

- Quel est ton plat préféré?

J'étais assez,et même très surprise de sa question, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…

- Eh bien … tu vas rigoler…

-Dis moi.

- Le puma

- Oh! Comme..Edward!

-Oui!

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps, je n'avais pas choisi qu'elle serait mon met préféré, je dois dire que la situation était particulièrement comique…

Après avoir vu toute ma garde robe et parler pendant des heures elle me dit:

-Je dois y aller Bella… Ils m'attendent

-Ne les fais pas attendre, m'empressais-je d'ajouter

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et sortit par la même occasion, j'avais besoin de chasser, j'avais repérer une réserve ou je pouvais trouver quelques pumas: « Great Rocks », la pluie continuait de tomber, elle ruisselait sur mes cheveux, je ne ressentait plus le froid… La température ne me dérangeait plus.

**ALICE P.O.V**

- Où étais-tu? Me demanda Edward alors que je refermais la porte d'entré derrière moi.

- Hum… Chez la voisine, je suis allée me présenté, elle est très sympathique tu sais.

-Tu y es resté toute l'après-midi, tu exagères!

- oui, mais elle est tellement intéressante si tu savais…

- Je n'en doute pas, tu as l'air de l'apprécié.

- Oui, je l'adore!!! Fis-je avec un enthousiame non caché

- Je suis content pour toi

S'il savait… il se leva du canapé ou il était installé et se dirigea vers la porte, curieuse et soudain apeuré qu'il aille chez bella je lui demandai:

- Où vas-tu ? Ma voix ne dissimulait pas mon anxiété

- Je vais chasser, pourquoi tu veux venir? Il me regarda, sceptique.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, j'étais entrain d'avoir une vision…

- Non vas-y, dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, au fait, ou vas-tu ? Demandai-je

- Aux « Great Rocks »

- Hum, prends tout ton temps….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALors ... vos impressions? REVIEWS ...!!! Bisw XXX**


	4. A Nouveau Reunis

_Salut a tous! Voila le chapitre 4 lol !! J'espere qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas etre deçus !! En tout cas merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos encouragements et mercia tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur auteur/histoire favoris!!J'espere qu'avec ce chapitre on va depasser les 100 reviews! Le chapitre 5 sera surement posté le week end prochain ou bien dans la semaine, ca depend du temps libre que j'aurai, des devoirs ..._

_Merci à tous !!!_

_-VictOoW-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre4 - A Nouveau Réunis**

**Alice P.O.V**

Edward était partit, apparemment il n'avait pas prêté attention a mes pensées sinon il m'aurait sans doute bombardé de questions… Je pouvais lui cacher mes pensées mais pas mes visions.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Les arbres défilaient autour de moi, je me mouvais dans les bois sans un seul bruit, seul les feuilles que j'effleurais semblaient émettre un quelconque son. Mes jambes accélérèrent j'étais bientôt arrivée à la réserve naturelle, la pluie continuait de ruisseler sur mes cheveux, je ne savais pas à quelle vitesse je courais, je ne pouvais me comparer a personne puisque je n'avais jamais rencontrer de vampire après avoir quitter ma vie d'humaine.

Soudain une odeur particulière me chatouilla le nez, du gibier était tout près de moi, je vis la belle bête entre deux arbres, elle n'eu pas le temps de m'entendre approcher, en position d'attaque, je me jetais sur elle, sans aucun scrupules, je n'allais pas dire je n'aimais pas ça, c'étais faux, chasser était comme un jeu pour moi, mon plus beau souvenir de chasse remontait a 3 ans alors que je me battais contre un grizzli enragé, je comprenais la joie d'Emmett, j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir a combattre… Quand aux pumas, j'avais découvert totalement par hasard combien j'aimais leur sang, c'était mon préféré…

Aujourd'hui j'espérais bien en trouver quelques uns, ma vitesse augmenta sous mes pieds, je cherchais désèsperement l'odeur si particulière de mon met favoris.

Après encore quelques minutes de course effréné dans les bois, je découvris ma proie, un bel animal, ce puma était musculeux et terriblement appétissant…

L'observant quelques secondes, je me positionnai a une dizaine de mètres de lui, j'étais du côté de son flanc droit, je m'apretais maintenant à attaquer…

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Je suis vite sorti de la maison, je savais qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose, j'avais essayé de décrypter ses pensées mais sans aucun succès, j'avais donc cessé …

Carlisle m'avait parlé des «Great Rocks» un coin à pumas selon lui… J'allais vite vérifier si ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai.

Je me dirigeai avec hâte vers les bois, en évitant minutieusement les fenêtres de la voisine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit… Apparemment Alice avait l'air de l'apprécier, c'était assez surprenant, Alice était une personne qui adressait facilement la parole aux gens mais qui n'en aimait que peu.

Les bois étaient denses et humides, la pluie ne cessait toujours pas, encore une fois je crus sentir la délicieuse odeur de ma Bella, mon cœur mort se serra, Dieu qu'elle me manquait…

La réserve n'était plus très loin, je continuai à courir, j'aimais cette tranquillité, il n'y avait personne autour de moi, je n'avais, dans ces moments là, pas à supporter les pensées complètement inintéressantes des autres, mon cerveau ne bourdonnait pas et j'étais au calme, seul, dans mes réflexions.

Je m'arrêtai soudain, j'avais détecté l'odeur attirante de ma futur proie, sans plus un bruit, je m'approchai d'elle, je me faufilai entre les bois et les herbes et enfin je l'aperçus, j'étais face à lui, je pouvais entrevoir les muscles saillants de ses pattes ,un bref mouvement sur la gauche me fis tourner la tête et sans faire exprès je fis craquer une branche, la puma avait sans doute perçu le bruit car ses oreilles se redressèrent, il était temps que je passe à l'attaque,je m'accroupis , prêt a bondir.

**BELLA P.O.V**

J'étais en position d'attaque, accroupie et tendue comme un arc, j'observais une dernière fois mon futur repas, soudain un «crac» se fit entendre, pendant une milliseconde je ne savais quoi faire puis je vis le puma lever les oreilles, il allait s'échapper il fallait que je passe à l'action maintenant.

Sans attendre une seule seconde je me jetai sur l'animal, les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient furent vite passés, les lèvres retroussées je comblais les derniers centimètres à une vitesse ahurissante, je pris une grande impulsion et me jeta sur la pauvre bête, mais a ma grande surprise quelque chose de terriblement dur et rapide se jeta contre moi, non à vrai dire c'est moi qui l'avait sûrement heurté! Si je n'avais pas été vampire, mon corps se serai littéralement déchiré en dizaines de parties… La violence du choc me coupa littéralement le souffle et nous propulsa a plusieurs mètres, je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était, en tout cas pas quelque chose d'humain, nous étions a présent stabilisé et contre terre, je poussais un léger grognement pour avoir perdu ma proie, m'apercevant que je n'avais pas encore respiré, je m'autorisai une brève inspiration.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'ahurissement, cette odeur… son odeur…l'odeur d'Edward, toujours la même, elle m'intoxiquait littéralement et je ne pus résister à en reprendre une autre bouffé, elle m'avait manqué, tellement manquée…

J'avais encore du mal a croire qu'il se trouvait là, près de moi, j'avais peur de me relever et de rencontrer ces yeux qui m'éblouissaient a chaque fois que j'y plongeais, il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je fus encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque je m'aperçus que j'étais complètement allongée sur lui, ma tête se situait dans son cou et mes cheveux mouillés devaient sûrement etre sur son visage… Lui ne bougeait pas, il semblait comme tétanisé, c'était a moi de me relever en première, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, dans un mouvement brusque mais néanmoins gracieux je me relevai et murmurant un léger «pardon..» puis je tournais les talons sans lui lancer un seul regard, je ne pouvais pas le regarder, mes jambes, maintenant avaient du mal a porter mon poids et je sentais que ma tête et mon cœur n'allaient pas mieux…

Je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et me dirigea vers ma maison, une main se posa sur mon bras et l'autre sur mon épaule m'obligeant a me retourner vers mon interlocuteur, qui, je le savais ne pouvait qu'être Edward.

- Bella? Sa voix, telle une mélodie résonna dans mes oreilles, cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que je ne l'avais pas entendu,je tressaillis, je regardais mes pieds, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Sa voix résonna encore une fois:

- Bella c'est bien toi? Oh je t'en supplie dis moi que c'est toi!

Comment pouvais-je résister à une si douce supplique? Son souffle m'effleura, mes pensées m'échappèrent comme aspirées par son somptueux souffle.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, appreandant sa réponse si je lui disais la vérité, et dans un souffle je finis par murmurer, tout doucement pour ne pas briser le calme qui nous entourait:

- C'est moi.

Sa réaction ne fut pas longue et en quelques secondes je fus plaquée contre son torse de pierre, c'était comme si je respirais pour la première fois, comme si je renaissais, comme si je revivais alors que je ne faisais que survivre pendant son absence. Sa tête était nichée dans mes cheveux, je l'entendais prendre de grandes inspirations, ses bras m'entouraient, cependant je voyais bien qu'il ne me serra pas trop fort, vieux reflex sans doute…Cette étreinte sembla durer une éternité mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui.

Je m'écartais, à contre cœur de lui, je continuais à regarder mes pieds, j'avais peur de le regarder en face, peur que si je le regardais il s'évaporerait en fumée… Sa main se posa délicatement sur mon menton:

- Regardes-moi Bella s'il te plait, regardes moi.

Sa main orientait ma tête vers la sienne, je n'avais pas encore relevé les yeux

- Bella.. Il murmura doucement mon prénom.

Je décidais d'enfin laisser mes yeux se poser sur lui, mon corps tressaillit lorsque ses yeux topaze me fixèrent, il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau, ses yeux telles deux pierres précieuses m'observait, il cherchait sûrement quelque chose dans les miens, incapable de retirer mon regard du sien, il me dit:

- Cette couleur te va a merveille

Je savais très bien qu'il parlait de mes yeux, il avait sans doute compris qu'à présent j'étais comme lui, peut etre qu'il ne m'aimait pas dans ma nouvelle forme, ma respiration était a présent complètement irrégulière, je me rendis compte trop tard que je sanglotais, j'étais toujours perdue dans ses yeux, Edward semblait horrifié comme s'il m'avait blessé, sans m'en rendre compte je me ruai sur lui, abasourdi par le choc, il me serra très fort je lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué.

- Oh bella, moi aussi, je suis tellement tellement désolé, tu sais nous sommes venus et…

Je l'interrompis en plaçant mon index sur sa merveilleuse bouche:

- Sshhhh. Alice m'a tout expliqué, C'est fini maintenant

Je voyais bien à sa mine désespérée qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais mais maintenant il fallait vivre au jour le jour.

- Alice? Me demanda-t-il

Je rigolais, elle avait très bien caché son jeu.

- Donc tu sais que nous sommes ici depuis deux jours!

- Oui!

- Et tu n'es même pas venue nous voir?!

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et je ne savais pas si vous vous souveniez de moi, dis-je avec un sourire triste

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et me dit:

- Comment aurai-je pu t'oublier Bella?

Il y eu une grande pause ou personne ne parla, chacun attentif a la respiration de l'autre. Puis il brisa le silence pesant:

- Alors comme ça tu aimes les pumas? Me demanda-t-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

-Hum.. A vrai dire, c'est mon plat préféré.

Il parut surpris puis prit ma main et me dit:

- Et bien continuons ce que nous avons commencé, j'aimerai te voir chasser ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non si c'est toi.

Il me sourit et nous commençâmes à courir.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Mon vœu s'était finalement exaucé, Bella, Ma Bella était là à côté de moi, je n'en croyais encore pas mes yeux, elle m'avait littéralement percuté, sa force m'avait coupé le souffle puis ses cheveux m'avaient recouvert le visage et j'avais reconnu la délicieuse odeur que je ne percevais qu'en rêve. Ses yeux miel m'avaient observé de longues secondes, je ne demandais pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, qui l'avait transformé, il était encore trop tôt mais une chose est sure: Je l'aimais toujours, oh oui je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant, tout en elle était beau, elle n'avait pas changé a part peut etre ses yeux et sa peau plus blanche qu'a l'ordinaire, je ne voulais pas lui demander si elle éprouvait encore une once d'amour pour moi, en tout cas pas maintenant, plus tard peut etre, sûrement.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsqu'elle m'apprit que le met qu'elle apreçiait le plus était le puma, je voulais la voir chasser, je savais très bien que c'était une chose très personnelle mais je tentai la question et encore une fois je fus surpris de sa réponse, Bella était tout simplement unique.

Je lui avait pris la main et à présent nous courions a vitesse vampirique, j'eus du mal a la suivre, elle courait vraiment très vite, peut etre plus que moi-même, elle évitait avec aise tous les obstacles et elle n'avait plus peur des arbres a priori, je souris inerieurement, elle m'avait tellement manqué…

Elle s'arreta soudainement et tourna la tête vers moi:

- Tu sens ce que je sens?

Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux odeurs, j'étais trop captivé à l'observer, je me concentrai et reconnu aussitôt l'odeur: encore un puma, je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que je sentais aussi la proie.

Puis elle s'avança vers l'animal, en retrait, je l'observais de loin, elle ne faisait aucun bruit et elle bougeait très doucement et , alors qu'elle était a quelques mètres elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, je savais qu'elle allait passer a l'action, elle adoptait exactement la même position que moi, puis elle bondit sur le fauve qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Bella était une chasseuse née, elle agissait avec grâce mais quelque part elle était vraiment dangereuse. L'animal n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait attaqué, elle avait été trop rapide et son coup avait été fatal.

Elle revint quelques instants après en me disant qu'elle devait rentrer car la nuit tombait, j'acquiesai et lui dis:

- Viens a la maison Bella s'il te plait, si tu savais comme tu as manqué à Esmé et aux autres, il faut vraiment que tu viennes.

Elle réfléchit puis me dis:

- D'accord mais il faut d'abord que je prenne une douche et que je me change.

Je souris et nous partîmes en direction de la maison, le trajet ne fut pas long, nous courions tous deux très vite. Puis je la laissais devant sa maison.

- A tout de suite Bella, j'accompagnai mes paroles avec un léger baiser sur sa joue de granite

Elle ne dit rien, je sais que si elle était encore humaine, ses joues se seraient teintées de rose. J'étouffais un rire, l'odeur de sa peau était vraiment délicieuse, son sang ne m'attirait plus, d'un côté c'était réconfortant je n'avais plus envi de l'attaquer, non mon attraction pour elle était différente, cependant j'aimais son odeur, surtout sous la pluie.

Je rentrai dans la maison en me dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alice, elle allait me le payer de m'avoir cacher Bella aussi longtemps.

- Alice, c'est moi ouvre moi!

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Bonsoir Edward, que me vaut cette visite? Elle se moquait de moi

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ?

- Hum…laisse moi réfléchir …. Ah! Oui! Une certaine personne est là mais je crois que tu l'a vue aujourd'hui n'Est-ce pas?

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et lui dit

- Elle vient ce soir, ne le dit a personne, c'est une surprise.

- Bien sur! Je lui adressai un grand sourire

- Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu sourire comme ça Edward, je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée

- Moi aussi Alice si tu savais comme je suis heureux!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, a voir ta tête je suis sur que tu es en pleine forme

Après cette conversation avec ma soeur je partis sous la douche, heureux et serein, j'avais retrouvé mon âme et ma vie, et j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie a nouveau, elle était près de moi et seul ce fait m'importait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Reviews !!! Dites moi vite ce que vous pensez!!


	5. Famille & Nouveauté

Hey!! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster celui-ci mais je suis absorbée dans la lecture de fictions!! Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier pour les reviews!! ( J'aii dépassé les 100 ahhhhhh!!=) ) Et Voulais dire a 'mimi' un grand merci pour ses reviews!!Au fait tu as mis la 100eme!! j'ai fais le total et c'est toi qui en as mis le + !! Je ne te connais pas mais je t'adore !! lol

Vous devez me prendre pour une folle

D'ccord je me tais et vous laisse lire le chapitre, j'espere une fois encore ne pas vous decevoir et j'adoReee les ENCOURAGEMENT donc ne vous retenez pas hein !! Bon allez Bonne lecture !!

--

**Chapitre 5- Famille et Nouveauté**

**BELLA P.O.V**

Je rentrai lentement chez moi, j'étais encore sous le choc de ma rencontre avec Edward, je commençai à me sentir anxieuse de ma prochaine visite chez les Cullen.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, je m'aperçus que mes vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et que mes cheveux étaient dans le même état, rapidement, je m'en séparai et me glissai sous la douche, le jet d'eau me heurtait le visage, les yeux fermés, je me remémorai les derniers instants passés, se pouvait-il qu'Edward m'aime encore? Je ne pouvais pas répondre a cette question, je ne pouvais pas décemment l'embrasser en lui disant « désolée j'en avait vraiment envi » non si je venais à l'embrasser c'est lui qui devrait faire le premier pas, mais peut etre que la nouvelle Bella ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il ne me trouvait plus du tout intéressante ni passionnante ou encore attirante… Peut etre bien qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle compagne, en pensant a ça, mon ventre se crispa, je me représentait déjà la somptueuse rival dans ses bras, si c'était le cas je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans une glace ou même les revoir, je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir avec lui.

Je devais arreter de me torturer avec ces suppositions qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver mon cas.

Pourtant il me semblait qu'il m'avait regardé avec tendresse tout à l'heure…

« arrêtes de penser à çà Bella »

Voila que je me rappelai a l'ordre toute seule, il m'avait mis dans un état incompréhensible, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il m'éblouissait toujours autant.

J'étais plutôt impatiente même si le stresse m'envahissait, de revoir toute la famille, j'avais hâte de voir leurs réactions lorsqu ils me verraient…

Je sortis de la douche a contre cœur, m'enveloppant dans ma serviette je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et choisis un jean et une tunique bleu pale a longues manches avec une ceinture en soie d'un bleu plus prononcé qui entourait ma taille; mes cheveux encore humides étaient en désordre, je les redressai en un chignon négligé. Maintenant que j'étais prête physiquement je devais me préparer psychologiquement.

Allant chercher ma veste en cuir, je pris mes clefs et partis de la maison en prenant soin de bien la fermer.

Je marchai à une allure humaine en direction de la villa blanche, après quelques pas, j'étais sur le seuil de la porte, je pris une inspiration et m'apprêtai a toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, je ne pus retenir le hoquet de frayeur qui s'échappa puis je me relaxai immédiatement en voyant qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure:

- Rentres!Tu es magnifique! Alice me faisait un grand sourire en m'invitant à rentrer

- Merci murmurais-je doucement

En rentrant, je fus ébahie de la luminosité de la demeure, personne n'était présent dans le salon, je me retournai vers Alice en me demandant s'ils n'avaient pas fuis en apprenant que j'allais venir.

Elle anticipa ma question et me dit:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward est dans la douche, Carlisle est a l' hôpital il sera là dans une heure et quarante trois minutes , quand aux autres, ils sont partis en ville pour choisir une nouvelle voiture pour Jasper, Ah j'oubliais aucun d'eux n'est au courant ce sera une surprise! Elle m'adressa un sourire qui ne rassurait pas vraiment puis continua: je peux prendre ta veste?

Je me débarrassai de ma veste et la lui tendis, elle alla la ranger dans une armoire et revint vers moi:

- Tu as de meilleurs goûts vestimentaires… je suis vraiment étonnée

Je ris et lui dis:

- Depuis que j'ai ce corps, j'aime m'acheter des vêtements

Elle me regarda avec cette lueur de folie dans le regard et se jeta dans mes bras:

- Tu vas venir faire du shopping avec moi hein?

- Oui si tu veux!

Une vois résonna du haut de l'escalier:

- Alice arrête de harceler Bella!

-Oh mais elle ne me harce… Je restais sans voix en me retournant, Edward se trouvait en bas de l'escalier , ses cheveux encore humide étaient plus en désordre que jamais, sa beauté me laissa sans voix, pour me reprendre, je lui adressais un timide sourire. J'entendis Alice étouffer un rire puis ils m'invitèrent à m'asseoir pour patienter.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles tels que ma transformation et notre passé,j'évitai aussi de croiser le regard d'Edward, mes chaussures étaient terriblement passionnantes, nous discutâmes du lycée, j'appris que demain j'aurai sport en même temps qu'Alice et Edward, ça ne me dérangeai pas, je ne risquai plus de me tuer à chaque fois que je faisais un pas et en plus j'avais toujours d'excellents résultats en éducation physique même si je devais toujours faire attention a mes gestes…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les rires des nouveaux arrivants résonnèrent dans la pièce, je me levai pour souhaiter la bienvenue, Edward et Alice se placèrent devant moi et me cachèrent:

-Mais qu'est-ce que…je demandais. Alice me coupa:

- Ne gâches pas notre plaisir s'il te plait.

Ainsi je vis Esmé rentrer suivie de Jasper et Emmett qui donnait la main a Rosalie. Ils lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Edward et sa sœur.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est là, lança Alice

Sur ce ils se poussèrent en me laissant a la vue de tous, je vis le sourire d'Esmé retomber, instinctivement elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et murmura tout bas:

- Oh mon Dieu! Elle ressemble tellement à … à … ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Alice lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et dit:

- Maman! C'est elle!

Je vis Esmé ouvrir de grands yeux, ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps et elle se rua vers moi en m'enroulant dans ses bras:

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir Esmé

- Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manquée, dit elle dans mes cheveux encore tout près de moi, sans relâcher son étreinte elle continua:

-Comment vas-tu? Mais comment es-tu arrivée ici? Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années? Que s'est-il passé à Forks? Comment as-tu réussi à survivre? Qui t'a transformé? Elle allait continuer lorsque je l'interrompis:

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça, je rigolais a présent

Dans un mouvement rapide elle me relâcha, se pencha vers moi, me fit un baiser sur la joue et me caressa celle si d'un geste tellement maternelle:

- Tu es tellement belle !

-Merci, je répondis simplement.

Elle s'écarta de moi et se retourna vers Edward et Alice en simulant sa colère pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue que j'étais en ville, Edward lui expliqua simplement qu'il était lui-même au courant que depuis quelques heures.

Je me retournai vers Jasper, il me prit lui aussi dans ses bras en me disant:

- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, tu nous as tous manqué!

J'étais touchée par tant d'affection

- Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué!

Rosalie se tenait maintenant près de moi, soudain je me rappelai que nos relations n'étaient pas très amical lorsque j'étais encore humaine, son geste me surpris: elle me serra doucement dans ses bras fins en me disant:

- Bonjour Bella, je suis contente de te revoir

Pour le coup j'étais vraiment étonnée, Rosalie m'avait parler et de plus m'avait dit qu'elle était contente de me voir, sans savoir que faire je me contentais de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

Emmett n'avait pas bouger lorsque je me tournai vers lui, deux bras énormes me soulevèrent du sol, il me serrait tellement fort que je ne pouvait plus faire passer l'air dans mes poumons, son étreinte m'aurait été fatale si j'avais été encore fragile et mortelle.

- Emmett…je…ne…peux…plus…res…pi…rer…

- Désolé me dit il en me libérant, tu nous as manqué Bella, tous le monde dans cette maison était dépressif lorsque nous sommes partis, tu es devenus comme nous! C'est super ça, on va pouvoir chasser ensemble, et se battre si tu m'énerve, il poussa un gnognement, il voulait me faire peur…

Je lui répondit en lui sautant dessus avec toute la force que j'avais, pris par surprise il s'écroula sur le sol:

- Alors tu veux te battre? Lui demandai-je sur un ton agressif, son ahurissement me fit hurler de rire, il était complètement choqué, je me relevai et m'aperçut que tous les membres de la famille avaient joint leurs rires au mien, seul Emmett ne rigolai pas:

- Tu as une sacrée force mais je suis plus fort que toi, tu m'as eu par surprise c'est tout dit-il en se relevant.

J'étais toujours entrain de rire, Esmé et les autres riaient aux éclats, Emmett avait une mine renfrognée:

- Emmett ne songes même pas a faire ça a Bella ou tu auras a faire a moi, dit Edward en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux mais qui, je le voyais bien ne pouvait se retenir de rire.

Ses paroles me firent plaisir, il était toujours aussi protecteur envers moi.

Les rires n'avaient toujours pas cessé et le porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant rentrer le dernier des Cullen: Carlisle, son étonnement se peignait sur sa figure, il posa ses yeux sur sa femme et sourit, puis se tourna vers moi:

- Bonjour Carlisle dis-je avec respect

- Bella! Quelle joie de te voir parmi nous! Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, son geste affectueux me toucha, puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tous autant rire?

Jasper prit la parole:

- Bella a mis a terre Emmett qui essayait de lui faire peur, c'était complètement hilarant, tu aurais du voir ça!

Carlisle rit de bon cœur en lançant un regard de compassion à Emmett.

J'étais heureuse de tous les revoir, ils étaient tellement affectueux et accueillants , je me sentais bien au milieu de la famille et j'espérai bien passer autant de temps possible avec eux s'ils m'acceptaient bien entendu.

Après le fou rire passé, nous installâmes tous dans le salon ou chacun me posait des questions, la nuit était bien entamée:

- Qui t'a transformé ? Demanda Emmett

- Victoria, ma voix s'était déformée et on pouvait apercevoir la haine et la colère que j'éprouvais a l'encontre de cette femme.

J'avais vu les poings d'Edward se serrer et les mains d'Alice se poser sur mes épaules m'encourageant a leur raconter mon récit, c'Est-ce que je fis, quelques minutes plus tard j'avais terminer et tous me regardais étrangement, je pouvais percevoir dans leurs yeux la colère et la haine envers Victoria mais en même temps la compassion et l'amour qu'ils m'adressaient tous.

J'étais toujours assise sur un de leur moelleux canapé en cuir et je regardais mes mains qui tremblaient légèrement, la conversation dura encore quelques heures, ils me demandaient sans cesse des informations sur ma vie alors qu'ils n'étaient pas présent, ils étaient remplis de remords, je le voyais dans leurs yeux et j'essayais tant bien que mal de les rassurer, après tout ce n'était pas de leur faute si j'attirais les accidents comme un aimant.

Quand à eux ils me parlaient de leur vie, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Edward se leva du fauteuil ou il était assis et se dirigea vers moi, mes mains tremblaient toujours et rien que de savoir qu'il allait etre près de moi ne faisait augmenter les tremblements

Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes et il se pencha vers moi, son souffle me heurta telle une balle lancée à pleine vitesse:

- Veux tu que je te fasse visiter la maison ?

Sa voix, son odeur, ses gestes, ses traits, absolument tout en lui était parfait, qui aurait pu dire non à une telle question?

Sans un geste j'acquiesai, ses mains se refermèrent doucement sur les miennes et il m'entraîna a la découverte de la demeure, sa main, douce et chaleureuse ne quitta pas la mienne durant toute la visite, au rez de chaussé se trouvait le salon, la salle a manger qui était absolument inutile et la cuisine, tout aussi inutile, au premier se situait les appartements de Carlisle et Esmé et de Rosalie et Emmett tandis qu'au second logeaient Alice et Jasper, nous montâmes encore d'un étage et Edward s'arreta devant la première porte.

- C'est ma chambre, dit il en ouvrant la porte

Je lui passais devant pour rentrer, il parut surpris et me suivit, j'aperçus tout de suite l'immense collection de disques, je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire en coin:

- Toujours accro a la musique hein?

Il me répondit simplement:

- Une passion ça ne se perd pas du jour au lendemain

Il n'avait pas tort, je devais moi aussi être passionnée, passionnée par lui, je continuai l'inspection de sa chambre, il y avait toujours un canapé de cuir noir, une belle stéréo, et un bureau dans le coin de la pièce, je m'approchais de celui-ci et je tressaillis lorsque je vis une photo de nous deux prise par Charlie avant qu'il ne me laisse, la photo était accrochée juste au dessus du bureau, peut etre ne m'avait il pas oublié finalement, un detail d'importance me revint en mémoire, il détenait une chose qui m'était très précieuse et que je voulais avoir par dessus tout:

- Edward…

- Oui?

- Tu sais… je… j'aimerai savoir si tu… as … le CD que tu m'avais offert lors de mon anniversaire ? Celui avec ma chanson dessus.

Il me regarda intensément et ouvrit un tiroir du bureau ou il sortit un Cd que je ne connaissais que trop bien, sur la jaquette je pouvais lire « BELLA ».

Je lui pris des mains et me dirigea vers la stéréo, j'avais terriblement besoin de l'entendre, c'était vital:

- Je… Je peux? Lui dis-je en montrant la chaîne hi-fi

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Délicatement j'insérai le précieux disque dans le compartiment et appuyais sur play.

La musique retentit dans la chambre, les notes défilaient les unes après les autres, cette musique que je n'avais pas entendue depuis dix ans me submergea, mon corps se mit a trembler, mes yeux perdus dans le vide ne virent pas Edward s'approcher.

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi, oubliant tout je me laisser aller dans ces bras qui m'offraient le seul paradis dont j'eusses envi, il me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Bella…

J'écoutais attentive, je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais comme paralysée.

Il continua:

- Bella… Je t'aime

J'ouvris mes yeux, il venait de prononcer les mots que j'avais attendu depuis plus de dix ans, ces mots firent s'envoler un énorme poids de mon cœur, il m'aimait, il m'aimait voila la phrase que je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans ses bras, dos a lui, sans attendre je me retournai pour lui faire face, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de questions, la seul réponse que j'avais a lui donner était tellement simple, tout doucement je pris son visage entre mes mains et murmura:

- Je t'aime tellement…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ma bouche trouva la sienne, lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent un courant électrique traversa tout mon corps, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, nos lèvres bougeaient simultanément et ses mains glissèrent sur mes reins, il me rapprocha encore plus de lui, ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien aux autres, il n'y avait plus de limites, il ne risquait plus de me tuer a chaque instant, ma peau n'avait plus aucune raison de se situer loin de ses dents, nos langues se mélangèrent, j'adorais cette sensation, je me sentais complète et heureuse, je refaisais surface après avoir longtemps erré dans les ténèbres, je le sentis sourire face a ma passion trop débordante et nous nous interrompîmes, il déposa trois légers baisers sur mes lèvres et m'emmena vers les autres, il fallait bientôt partir pour l'école.

Sa main ne quitta pas ma taille et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant Esmé je sentis celle-ci étouffer un cri de bonheur.

Chacun semblait préoccuper par une chose ou une autre, Alice et Rosalie se préparaient pour le lycée.

Jasper semblant surgir de nulle part dit:

- Cette pièce est remplie d'amour! Il nous sourit et dit à Edward, Tu ne peux toujours pas lire dans ses pensées hein?

- Hum? Il se concentra et fit non de la tête.

Jasper esquissa un léger sourire et lui dit:

- On ne peut pas exceller dans tous les domaines!

Ils rigolèrent, j'allais me joindre a eux quand une douleur me traversa la tête c'était comme si une grande barre de fer s'enfonçait de long en large dans mon crâne, sans pouvoir résister a la douleur, je me pris la tête dans les mains et hurlais de toutes mes forces, sept pairs d'yeux affolés se tournèrent alors vers moi…

Ne me tuez pas... Je sais que c'est sadique... Je suis désolée je ne peux pas m'abstenir !! Alors qu'en pensez vous? Reviews... Reviews...


	6. Explications

Hey!

Voila un nouveau chapitre, en esperant que ça vous plaira

En tout cas merci pour toutes Ces petites ReviewSss que j'adorrreee!! ( Suis-je obligée de preciser?)

Petiite noOuveauté, j'ai décidé de repondre a vos reviews donc lachez vous et dites moi ce que vous pensez !!

Bisous, bnne lecture

VictoOw

_Reponses aux Reviews:_

**Aylia Black**:Merci pour ta review voila le prochain chp!!

**Titenanou**: Merci! Pour savoir ce qui arrive a Bella tu vas devoir lire )

**Naikyy**: Moi? pire que toi? non!! lol ! Je ne suis pas sadique... hum ... c'est juste que j'aime bien faire ça !! En tout cas merci pour ta SUPER review elle m'a fait très plaizZ

**Ela-chan: **Heureuse que ça t'es plu... ) ! J'espere que tu vas aimer le nveau chp!  
**Alicecullen**: En transe ?! Wow GeNial ! Je ne savais pas que ma fiction avait des effets secondaires lol merci bcp pour ton com' et j'espere ne pas te decevoir!

**WHXY**: Desolée que mon histoire te deplaise...snif, m'enfin ça me fais plaisir que tu me dise ce que tu penses !!

**irishgirl6501**: Merci pour ta review! Le chp sur le lycée sera le prochain lol bonne lecture!  
**titeliloud79**: Voila la suite Merci!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii**: Merci pour ta Review, au fait pour repondre a une ancienne review, il n'y a pas de souci pour ton blog... :)

**eternelle-etincelle**: Tu dois le savoir J'ADORE le suspense lol!! Merci pour ta Review

**So'Sow**: Moi? Sadique? Fais attention que je ne te prenne pas au mot! XD! Donc voila la suite que tu attends lol

**Clem**: Hum... Jane? pas Jane? tu verras bien ... Bisous

**SimKlob**: Merci ! Bonne lectureee

**EetB**: Quelle review !! Tu veux m'infliger la sentance supreme mais c'est Horrible!! MECHANTE !! XD non en fait c'est moi la méchante parce que je vous coupe dans l'action lol mais bon c'est pour que vous veniez lire la suite donc un grand merci pour toi, j'adore tes encouragements et j'espere ne pas te decevoir dans ce chapitre!

**Ellora**: Merci de m'épargner lol! et merci pour tes 2 Reviews !!

**Amira**: lol j'adore ta review!! Effectivement notre Eddi aime tjrs sa 'déesse' lol !!

**Momo**: Voila la suite! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**Yellowcab**: Merci pour ta review! J'espere que tu aimeras la suite ! P.s: J'aime bcp ton pseudo

**XxjustineblainxX**: Merci! Voila la suite, bonne lecture!

**Kittysee**: NON NE MEURS PAS, tu ne peux pas me faire ca quand meme -!! lol voila la suite et merci pour ta Review !!

**Stripper**:Tkt pas de malheur (enfin pas dans ce chp ) hihi ( Ca yé mes instincts de sadique reviennent en moi XD) En tout cas donne moi ton avis!!

**anyzzzz**: ROooh Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite

**Alex**: Pour savoir ce que Bella a tu dois lire la suite :P hihih

**Melissaaaah**: WowOww elle est genial a ce point? eh bien... que dire... MERCIIIIIII!!

**Romantik-girl67**: Ouai une Fan!! Je t'adore! Cey vraiment gentil de me dire ça! ça me booste pour ecrire !! Dis moi ce que tu penses du chp 6!

**Bella and Edward forever**: Merci pour cette si gentil Review c'a m'fait tres plaiZzz!! Pour repondre a ta question, je poste mes chps quand j'ai finis de les ecrire... Je n'attends pas d'avoir X nombres de reviews pour mettre la suite Mais les Reviews et les encouragements ca booste quand meme :P Bisous et dis moi ce que tu en penses!!

--

**Chapitre 6- Explications**

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Bella venait d'insérer le disque dans ma chaîne Hi-fi, je n'avais pu l'empêcher de le faire, ses yeux m'avaient supplié.

Lorsque la musique commença, j'étouffais un cri, je ne l'avais pas écoutée depuis mon départ et tous mes souvenirs remontèrent d'un seul coup à la surface,tristesse, joie, peine, espoir, désespoir… tout se mélangeais à présent dans ma tête.

Je dirigeai mon regard hésitant vers Bella pour voir sa réaction, la chose que je vis me fit sursauter d'horreur, Bella tremblait comme une feuille, son expression n'avait pas changer, cette expression sur son beau visage je la connaissait, je savais qu'elle était au bords des larmes.

Me refusant a parler, je fis la première chose qui me vint a l'esprit, je m'approchai d'elle et la serra fort dans mes bras, j'aimais cette sensation, elle n'était plus aussi fragile et je pouvais la serrer beaucoup plus fort sans avoir peur de lui casser quelque chose. Ses tremblements se calmèrent immédiatement, elle était dos a moi, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle sentait tellement bon, mon cerveau était comme noyé dans l'océan de son arôme, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et les mots qui suivirent venaient directement de mon cœur, je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de les prononcer, je n'avais pas eu peur qu'elle me repousse ou qu'elle fuie, je ne pouvait plus me cacher… 10 ans, cela avait été bien long… Trop long.

Dans un murmure je lui soufflai a l'oreille:

- Bella…

Elle leva légèrement la tête, je savais qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement et qu'elle attendait la suite de ma phrase, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je continuai:

- Bella… Je t'aime

Un poids énorme libera mon cœur, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas dis cette phrase. J'avais besoin de le dire, c'était vital.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, je commençai à m'inquiéter, peut etre qu'elle ne pouvait pas me pardonner, qu'elle ne m'aimait tout simplement plus, puis dans un mouvement brusque elle se retourna et me fis face, je plongeai mes yeux dans ses grands yeux miels qui pétillaient, elle était plus belle que jamais.

Ses mains, douces et légères se posèrent délicatement sur mon visage et elle me murmura:

- Je t'aime tellement…

Mes yeux s'allumèrent, après tout ce que je lui avait fait subir elle continuait de m'aimer, toutes ces années désespérées sans l'ombre de Bella semblèrent s'envoler en un rien de temps et sans m'en rendre compte, ma tête se pencha vers elle, ma bouche désirant la sienne plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, un courant électrique traversa mon corps de long en large, je me demandai si elle aussi l'avait ressenti. Je sentis ses mains fouiller dans mes cheveux, la distance qui nous séparait ne me convenais pas, amenant mes mains dans son dos je la rapprochai plus près de moi, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent au même instant et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais je l'embrassais vraiment, nos langues dansèrent ensemble, son arôme me fit tourner la tête, elle rapprocha encore plus son corps du mien et ses lèvres se pressèrent encore plus fortement sur les miennes, je souris face a cette passion trop débordante qui ne l'avait pas quitée. Je m'accordais un regard vers la fenêtre et découvris que le jour s'étais levé, bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée.

C'est avec beaucoup de regrets que j'arrêtais ce baiser que j'avais trop longtemps désiré et pour finir je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres étaient bien trop tentantes je recommençais a deux reprises.

Puis la pris par la taille en l'emmenant vers le rez de chaussée.

En bas, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle et Rosalie regardaient les informations, Alice se changeait dans sa chambre. Je vis Esmé passer devant nous, elle nous adressa un regard et gloussa lorsqu'elle vit ma main posée sur la hanche de Bella, je pouvais clairement lire dans ses pensées qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse.

Jasper se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers nous:

- Cette pièce est remplie d'amour! Il nous sourit et me dit, Tu ne peux toujours pas lire dans ses pensées hein?

- Hum? Je me concentrai et laissait mon esprit essayer de rentrer dans celui de Bella, le sien était toujours aussi silencieux pour moi, finalement je secouai négativement la tête.

Je vis Jasper sourire et il me lança:

- On ne peux pas exceller dans tous les domaines!

Venant de lui, je savais que ce n'était pas méchant, acceptant cette faiblesse qui n'en était pas vraiment une je riais de bon cœur, Jasper se joignit a moi.

Soudainement le pire son de ma vie me vint aux oreilles, Bella hurlait, je la regardais horrifié, elle se tenait la tête et continuait de crier, je pouvait voir sur ses traits la souffrance, j'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour la prendre a sa place mais elle ne s'arreta pas, toute la famille se précipita dans le salon pour voir ce qui se passait. Bella hurlait a plein poumon, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir comme ça, je me ruai vers elle et pris sa tête dans mes mains, je lui caressai délicatement les joues du bout des pouces, elle leva des yeux apeurés vers moi, ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur, elle plongea sa tête dans mon torse et recommença a hurler, je ne savais pas quoi faire, dans un élan de désespoir je hurlai:

- JASPER FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, JE T'EN PRIS VITE!!

Jasper se concentrai pour envoyer des vagues de calme et de bien être vers Bella, mais contrairement a ce que je m'attendais elle redoubla ses hurlements et cria encore plus fort, je fis stop de la main a Jasper et obligeai Bella a me regarder, elle plongea ses yeux désespérés dans les miens, je lui chuchotais des paroles apaisantes, petit a petit ses crises se calmèrent et elle termina dans mes bras sanglotant doucement, je lui caressais les cheveux:

- Chut Bella, Chut…. Tout vas bien … Chut … calme toi, je t'en supplie, calme toi.

- Edward… J'ai…mal, réussit-elle a articuler difficilement.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais…

Nous restâmes quelques dizaines de minutes dans cette position puis elle se redressa et me fixa.

Je l'interrogeai du regard sur son état, elle me sourit gentiment en me faisant comprendre que le mal était passé, un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma bouche. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Que s'est-il passé Bella ? Interrogea Alice

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit:

- Edward a essayé de rentrer dans mon esprit et j'ai ressentis une grande douleur, c'était comme si une barre me traversait la tête a plusieurs reprises, la douleur s'est un peu calmée et a tout de suite repris lorsque Jasper a essayé de me calmer, honnêtement c'étais vraiment insupportable mais maintenant je ne ressent plus rien.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je savais que l'on n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

**BELLA P.O.V:**

Le douleur me faisait horriblement souffrir, je ne savais pu que faire, mon seul refuge, le seul endroit qui m'apaisait était au creux des bras d'Edward, la douleur persista durant plusieurs minutes, je ne sais pas combien exactement mais tout d'un coup elle s'estompa petit a petit.

Mon cerveau avait comme du mal a se 'reconnecté' , je restais dans le vague, le flou, j'expliquais difficilement à Alice ce qu'il s'étais passé puis j'entendis Carlisle:

_Je devrais peut etre l'emmener a l'hôpital pour faire des examens._

Pour le rassurer je lui dis calmement:

- Ça va mieux Carlisle, je vous assure pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je me sens bien.

Il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts, comme …surpris?

Je croisais le regard d'Edward qui me regardait lui aussi avec une mine qui me semblait inquiète puis l'ombre d'un sourire apparut et ses yeux s'allumèrent, quand aux autres il semblaient totalement perdus, consciente de mes paroles, je cherchais ce que j'avais dis de travers mais ne trouvais pas de réponse correcte, non j'avais juste dit a Carlisle que je ne voulais pas aller a l'hôpital, ils me fixaient toujours comme si j'étais folle:

- Qui a-t-il? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? M'inquietais-je

Ils semblaient d'autant plus confus qu'auparavant. Carlisle prit la parole:

- Bella comment sais tu que je veux t'emmener a l'hôpital? Me demanda-t-il

- Vous venez de dire que vous vouliez m'y emmener, fis-je quelque peu surprise par sa question, il me regarda pendant plusieurs seconde et dit calmement:

- Bella je n'ai absolument pas parlé.

Sa phrase trottait dans ma tête, je commençais:

- Mais comment se fais… Mes mots s'arrêtèrent dans ma bouche, lorsque la réponse s'imposa a moi, inévitable.

Edward me fit un immense sourire et dit:

- Bella, tu es comme moi, Oh mon Dieu, tu as un pouvoir! C'est extra ordinaire!

J'étais à la fois heureuse et impatiente d'essayer mon don, je pensais etre banale et sans intérêts mais pour le coup je m'étais surprise moi-même, j'étais d'autant plus heureuse de savoir lire dans les pensées comme Edward.

Je me concentrai à nouveau et j'entendis clairement les pensées d'Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle et Emmett, je me concentrai d'avantage pour essayer de capter celles d'Edward mais n'y arrivai point.

- J'y arrive, j'entends ce que vous pensez! Je devais etre très enthousiaste car tous me sourirent, mais je n'entends pas Edward… fis-je désespérée

Il m'envoya un sourire dévastateur:

- Bienvenue dans mon monde Bella ! Je ris face à cette plaisanterie puis j'entendis Emmett penser:

_Comme si un ne suffisait pas, il en faut une deuxième! je vis avec des fous!_

- EMMETT !! Edward et moi avions crié en même temps ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Emmett lui-même ria ce qui me surpris, lui qui était si rancunier, entre deux éclats de rire il s'adressa a Jasper:

- Arrêtes de vouloir me faire rire à tout prix Jasper, ce n'est pas drôle!

Jasper redevint tout de suite sérieux en lui disant:

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait Em', je te promets!

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi:

- Oh non ne me dites pas que…c'est moi?

- Ça ne peux pas etre quelque un d'autre Bella, m'expliqua Carlisle

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? M'inquietais-je

Il réfléchit un instant, je perçus son résonnement dans les moindres détails mais tout m'échappait. Puis plus rien, plus aucune pensée ne me parvint remplacées par un vide qui me faisait à présent peur.

- Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vous entends plus…je ne comprends pas…

- Je pense, commença Carlisle, que tu es comme…. Comment dirais-je… une batterie, tu emmagasine les pouvoirs dans ton cerveau puis tu les retransmets cependant la durée n'est pas illimitée, et a mon avis plus tu vieilliras et plus tu tiendras tes pouvoirs tu me suis?

Je hochais bêtement la tête, il continua:

- Je suis persuadé que tu avais déjà cette capacité lorsque tu étais humaine, c'est pour cela que ni Edward ni Aro ni Jane ne pouvais pas exercer leurs pouvoirs sur toi, disons que lorsque tu es devenue … comme nous, cette capacité s'est débloquée et tu peux a présent l'utiliser comme bon te semble.

-C'est intéressant fis-je, encore sous le choc des nouvelles

Rosalie toussota pour attirer l'attention, je me retournais vers elle:

- Je pense que vous devriez, si Bella est en état bien sur, aller au lycée, manquer le deuxième jour d'école n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à faire, d'autant plus que vous avez déjà manqué toute la matinée…et je pense que votre absence sera remarquée.

La matinée?

C'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas vu le temps s'écouler.

Avec un sourire en coin, je m'arrêtais devant Edward et Alice et leur dis:

- Je vous emmène?

Alice se tourna vers son frère et lui lança:

- Bella conduit comme une folle, elle est encore pire que moi !!

Edward sourit et dit:

- J'aimerais bien voir ça …

Après avoir dis au revoir à tout le monde, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture, Edward s'installa sur le siège passager, quand à Alice, elle se mit sur le siège à l'arrière. Je mis la clef dans le contact et démarra mon bolide.

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour me mettre sur la route, je passais les vitesses, conduisant encore plus vite que d'habitude, l'aiguille monta vite jusqu'au dessus des limites autorisées, je tournai ma tête vers mon co-pilote qui je dois le dire avait une étrange expression sur son visage, m'inquiétant je diminuai la vitesse et lui demandai:

- Tout va bien? Ne me dis pas que tu es malade quand même? Je me dessinais une mine choquée sur mon visage

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit:

- Tu conduis bien Bella, c'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude, c'est tellement étrange…

- Eh bien… il faudra t'y habituer je lui envoyais un de ces sourire que je ne gardais que lorsque je me voulais drôle.

- Je pense pouvoir le faire, répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

Après quelques minutes de course folle, je me garai délicatement sur une des places libres du parking, les cours avaient déjà commencé.

Nous allions arriver juste à l'heure pour le sport, la chose n'allait pas etre insupportable puisque je serai avec Alice et Edward…

--

ReViews?

Questions?

Impressions?

VictOowW


	7. Second Jour de Cours et Surprise

_Hey!!_

_Comment vous allez? _

_Donc comme d'hab' un grand merci pour toutes ces Reviews qui me font Extremement plaisir!!_

_J'ai mis du temps a Poster mais j'ai une bonne Excuse ) J'étais en Vacance (Arcachon) donc voila je suis pardonnée?_

_Sinon je ne sais pas si vous vous interressez au film Twilight mais il y a des supers video sur MTV, quand je les ai vu j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque (mais je suis folle donc ça se comprend...)_

_Bon ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire et j'espere que vous allez l'aimé_

_Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous a Toutes!!_

_VictOoW_

--

Réponses aux Reviews:

**Melissaaah !!: **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta gentille review, elle me fait enormement plaisirrr!!Pourquoi tu ne publiras pas ce que tu écris? Je suis sure que c'est super bien en plus!! En tout cas j'espere ne pas te decevoir pour ce chapitre... Dis moi ce que tu en penses!)

**Stripper**: Heureuse que ca te plaise, effectivement Bella a le meme pouvoir que Peter Petrelli dans Heroes!! Tu aimes Heroes? Moi j'aimmmeee!! lol - Bon pour les malheurs, je suis désolée de te decevoir mais Bella n'a pas fini d'en baver AhAh ( rire sadique) Et oui !!

**naikyy: **Franchement merci pour ta si gentille Review, tu peux pas savoir comment ca fait plais', en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espere que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre -

**Romantik-girl67:** Je suis contente que tu aimes les points de vues differents, mais en fait ça aide a faire passer des choses que tu aimerais que les lecteurs comprennent sans avoir a faire tout un truc avec le personnage principal... Tu me suis?? Quand au pouvoir, eh ben ... j'avais plein d'idées mais celle ci me paraissait assez plausible donc voila...Je me suis surpassée pour te faire un chp un poil plus long cette fois ci alors donnes moi tes impressions!! ( comme tu me l'avais demandé) fiere d'elle

**Phanis: **C'est vrai que trouver le don n'est pas facile lol !! Yen a tellement que on sait pas quoi prendre XD! Ca m'a fais rire car selon toi 'bella est une folle au volant' ...eh bien... TU AS RAISON lol !! Merci pour ta Review , j'espere ne pas te decevoir!!A bientôt )

**LilyIsabella:** Je suis contente que tu sois une fan depuis le début Rien que pour ça tu es pardonné pour ne pas avoir mis de Review!!XD En tout cas merci beaucoup !! Ta review est vraiment encourageante!!

**Amira**: Merci pour ta gentillesse et ta Review!!

**Momo: **Ne serais-tu pas une Revieweuse Compulsive toi?? M'enfin c'est pas grave!! J'adore tes reviewsss!! Elles sont trop gentilles et ca me booste un maXx!! Tu ne t'es pas lassée de relir la fic 2 fois?? En tout cas dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !!

**alicecullen: **Je retrouve tes reviews a chaque chapitre et a chaque fois elle me font ENORMEMENT plaisiirrr!! ) Laisse moi en encore!! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre la , j'espere vraiment que tu vas aimerr!!

**WHXY**: Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas peur de toi !! Tu sais des folles j'en connais des dizaines ( je me compte dedans!?) et je penses que tu es tout a fais normalement constitué lol Mais la tu m'as tuer en disant qu'Edward ressemblait a Jacob!! NNooooooooooooooonnnn c'est pas possible je vais devoir le tuer !! Je n'aime pas du tout Jacob mais bon ... Chacun ses gouts hein?? En tout cas merci pour ta review!! Quand a toi j'aimerai que tu postes vite vite la suite de ta fic parce que franchement je l'adore!!

**Amy:** Trop court?? D'accord!! Je vais essayer d'en faire des plus long ok? Bon merci en tout cas 8)

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii:** Merci pour ta Review trop gentil et aussi pour le lien ca me fais trop trop plaisirr!!

**simklob:** Merciiiii !! bonne lecture!!

**Ngazidja:** Merci )

**Valima: **Moi sadique?? OUIIIII!! Ne t'inquiete pas pour Bella, la douleur était forte car c'était la premiere fois, je ne pense pas que les prochaines fois seront aussi douloureuses ) Mais merci pour ta gentillesse et dis moi ce que tu pense du chapitre 7!!

**Xx-Edward333-Xx: **Voila le Chapitre 7 que tu attendais !! J'espere ne pas te decevoir et bonne lecture

**EetB:** Rallalalal une fidele Lectrice !! J'ai adoré ta Review lol par contre ce " MOUAHMOUAH " me fais peur... Tu ne serais pas un brin SADIQUE ou JENESAISQUOI DE CE GENRE??

**your-histoire:** 2 reviews!! MERCIiiii !! Ca m'encourage!! J'espere que tu aimeras ce nveau chp!

**lily:** Ah!! salut!! merci pour ta Review encourageante, ne t'inquiete pas l'action va arriver des le prochain chp mais pour pour ca il va falloir que tu lises celui-ci

**Violette: **Alors la franchement ta Review me toouche vraiment vraiment !! Ca me fais plaisir tu peux meme pas t'imaginer!! Bon je vais essayer de t'expliquer le pouvoir de Bella ok? Donc tu sais que Bella n'est pas sensible aux pouvoirs de Jane ou d'Edward ou tous les truc comme ca ok? tu me suis? Donc comme elle a évolué en vampire, cette opportunité de rester hermetique aux pouvoirs des autres sur elle est restée mais elle a developper une sorte de COPIER/COLLER des pouvoirs des autres ok? enfait ca veut dire que si Edward essaye de lire ses pensées, son cerveau (a Bella) va pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir ok? Bon pour l'instant ca a une durée limitée mais plus elle va évolué et plus les pouvoirs resteront longtemps c'est bon?? Si tu n'as pas tout compris n'hesite pas a me demander!!

**Bella and Edward Forever:** D'abord merci pour ta review !!Cependant je voudrais contester un truc que tu as dis dans ta Review: Qui t'a dit que Bella ne pouvait pas prendre le pouvoir definitivement? En fait pour l'instant elle n'arrive pas a les maintenir trop longtemps mais avec un peu d'entrainement ca devrait durer!! Bis'

**Puky:** Je suis contente que tu aimes !! En esperant que aimeras tjrs ce chp!

**Clem:** Merci Merci Merci !! Voila la suite!!

**Vilylia: **Oh! tu as remarqué les surnoms!! Je suis contente de t''avoir faire rire!! Merci pour tes encouragements , j'espere que tu ne seras pas deçue !! !

**Feu du ciel: **WOUAAAOUUUU!! Merci Merci pour ta siiii gentille review!! J'espere vraiment ne pas te decevoir!! Bonne lecture

**Mistougirl:** Merci !! Voila la suite , dis moi ce que tu en penses!!

**Titeliloud79: **Merci pour ta Review!! Bonne lecture

**Rosalie:** Biensur que je continu ma fic !! Bon sinon pour Victoria elle viendra dans l'histoire mais je n'en dis pas plus... niarkniark !!merci!!

**Sayumi-Chan:** Vraiment merci pour ta Super Review, t'es trop gentille!! MERCIIII !! dis moi si tu aimes ce chp!!

**Chapitre 7 - Deuxième jour de Cours et surprise**

**BELLA P.O.V**

Ma voiture garée, je me décidai de sortir de celle-ci, Edward se trouvait déjà a mes cotés quand à Alice, elle se joignit a nous rapidement et tous les trois nous passâmes ensemble le portail d'entrée.

Le gymnase se situait au fond du complexe scolaire, lentement nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci.

Curieuse d'une chose je demandais:

- Quel sport a-t-on ?

Edward plissa le front puis répondit simplement:

- Endurance

Sans entrain je soupirai, le sport était devenu facile avec le temps: grâce aux maintes années de pratique et ma nouvelle enveloppe corporelle; me permettant des choses que je n'aurai même pas imaginées avant, une chose était sure, je ne risquai pas de me tuer en lançant une raquette de badminton ou en essayant de mettre un ballon dans un panier, cependant le sport que j'aimais le moins pratiquer au lycée demeurait la course a pied, j'aimais courir, oui mais courir dans la foret, plus, j'adorais battre mes limites de vitesse et courir encore et encore plus vite jusqu'à atteindre des centaines de bornes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire …mais courir dans l'enceinte de l'école, se donner un rythme excessivement lent et simuler une fatigue inexistante ne m'enchantait vraiment pas, non, je n'aimais pas aussi les regards curieux que l'on m'adressait lorsque les élèves s'apercevaient que en tant que fille je n'avais pas un niveau moyen en sport comme la plupart de la gente féminine que j'ai côtoyé les années précédentes omnibulée par le fait que l'effort allait les décoiffer, même si je devais ralentir la cadence, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'allais a chaque cour me contenter du peloton, non je voulais etre parmi les premiers, dans la tête de la course, généralement constituée de garçons, j'avais trop longtemps été mise a part en sport car j'étais complètement incapable ou en tout cas très maladroite.

Alice ouvrit la porte menant au gymnase,je m'aperçus que, malheureusement nous allions courir a l'intérieur et cela grâce a une grande piste identique a celles que l'on peut trouver sur les terrain d'entraînement ou même les parcs sportifs, elle n'était pas longue et formait un ovale parfait, en même temps nous n'aurions sûrement pas pus courir a l'extérieur vu le froid et la pluie qui semblaient être constants sur cette ville, au même moment la sonnerie retentit,m'arrachant de l'inspection de ma nouvelle salle de torture pour les prochaines semaines a venir, bon nombre d'élèves étaient présent, rassemblés au centre de la piste et nous dévisageaient en allant au delà de l'indiscrétion, je sentis le bras d'Edward se refermé autour de ma taille, me rapprochant irrévocablement de lui dans une étreinte amoureuse et possessive, me demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête, je lui dis, trop bas pour qu'un humain puisse entendre et trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse voir mes lèvres bouger:

- Que se passe t-il?

Sans me quitter il se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille:

- Rien, je veux juste montrer à tous ces fauves débordant d'hormones que tu n'es pas libre,et qu'ils ne sont pas pour toi, ils te regardent comme un morceau de viande alléchant…j'espère, par la même occasion faire cesser leurs stupides fantasmes te concernant, il ajouta après un bref soupir, c'est insoutenable…qu'ils fantasment sur ma sœur, ça ne me concerne pas, a la limite ce n'est plus de mon ressort, ils s'expliqueront avec Jasper, mais lorsque c'est sur toi qui est en jeu: je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de te cacher de leur vues, il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis me fixa durement, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute tu ne devrais pas etre aussi belle et tentante.

Je lui souris, appréciant qu'il soit possessif envers moi.

N'étais-ce pas une réelle preuve d'amour?

Quand aux pensées des autres, elles ne représentaient rien, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. J'allai lui répondre lorsque un homme, les cheveux grisonnants, l'allure sure et décontractée entra dans le gymnase, il s'éclairci la gorge, demandant le silence aux élèves:

- Bonjour, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Mr Koyle votre professeur d'éducation sportive, comme vous pouvez le constatez vous vous trouvez dans un gymnase récemment restauré donc je vous prie de le respectez, en attendant vous pouvez aller vous changez, je vous rappelle que vous allez courir deux séances de vingt minutes, les séquences seront mixtes, pendant que les filles courront les garçons calculeront le temps au tour compris?

Les vestiaires se trouvent sur votre droite, je vous retrouvent dans quelques minutes, choisissez votre partenaire et allez vous changer!

Je me tournai vers Edward:

- Tu te mets avec moi ou avec Alice?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée et m'embrassa sur le nez avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas?

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et me dit:

- Je vais maintenant aller affronter les pensées très déplaisantes et complètement absurdes d'adolescents qui ne peuvent pas se contenir, dans des vestiaires à l'odeur à faire mourir n'importe quel homme.

Je rigolai ,lorsqu il avait dit ça, il avait adopté une mine tellement désespérée que même moi j'avais pitié de lui, il continua, ses yeux pétillants me fixant toujours:

- J'espère ne tuer personne, il se pourrait que certains disent ou pensent des choses que je n'apprécie guère et que malencontreusement je leur brise la nuque ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Je savais qu'il plaisantait mais j'entrai dans son jeu:

- Heureusement que tu sais te contrôler alors!!

- Parfois mes pulsions l'emportent.

Encore une fois il arborait un grand sourire, il fallait vraiment que j'aille me changer, je me penchais rapidement pour l'embrasser mais lorsque je me retirai il me serra encore plus fort pour continuer notre baiser, je souris contre ses lèvres et lui rendis son baiser, c'étais le deuxième depuis ce matin et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier, il me libera et me dit:

- C'était juste pour me donner un peu de courage! Il ria en s'éloignant

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le dernier mot:

- N'hésite pas a me demander lorsque tu en aura besoin, je serai ravie de t'encourager une nouvelle fois, lui criais-je lorsque je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires.

Alice m'attendais devant la porte en me donnant une petite pile de vêtements, j'avais complètement oublié que nous avions des vêtements assignés pour faire du sport, j'y jetais un cou d'œil pour voir en quoi nous allions etre transformé cette année, l'année derniere nous avions été changé en sacs a patates, tous les vêtement avaient été beaucoup trop larges et c'était totalement impossible de pratiquer le moindre sport dans ces conditions. Malheureusement pour nous, la tenue était constituée d'un T-shirt gris pale et d'un short beaucoup beaucoup trop court a mon goût, il devait sans doute m'arriver a mis cuisse, je regardais désèsperement cette tenue que j'étais condamnée a porter durant toute une année.

Alice m'interpella:

- Hey Bella! Je crois qu'Edward va etre furieux lorsque tu vas sortir des vestiaires

Je fus assez bête pour demander pourquoi:

- Non seulement parce que ce short est vraiment court et que tu vas attirer tous les regards mais en plus lui percevra les pensées qui vont avec.

Oh non ce n'est pas possible, je n'avais pas penser a ça, heureusement que je ne pouvais pas lire dans les esprits, enfin, en ce moment seulement car j'avais hâte de pouvoir une nouvelle fois tenter l'expérience de scruter les esprits de chacun…

J'espère qu'Edward ne fera rien de stupide qui risquerait d'attirer l'attention…

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires en essayant tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur autre chose que les pensées aux alentours.

Lorsque Bella était humaine et que nous vivions encore a Forks, elle provoquait déjà ce phénomène, mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue comme nous et qu'elle dégage une sorte de fascination et d'attraction pour tous les autres humains c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré par des Mike Newton de tous les côtés…

En arrivant devant la porte des vestiaires, nous devions prendre chacun notre tour un survêtement, j'avais oublié ce detail…

Le notre était constitué d'un pantalon large bleu marine et d'un T-shirt gris, avançant comme un condamné a mort vers la sentence je rentrai dans la petite salle qui empestait, je me changeai rapidement pour fuir au plus vite, cependant les pensées n'arrêtèrent pas d'entrer et de sortir de ma tête:

_J'aime bien la petite aux cheveux noir, je suis persuadé qu'elle est cool !_

_La grande est trop… Je la veux pour moi, je me demande si elle est prise._

Je grognai contre cette derniere pensée, oui elle était prise et non tu ne l'auras pas stupide mortel sans cervelle.

Sentant que j'allai faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard je sortis rapidement et me dirigeai vers la piste, Alice s'y trouvait déjà.

J'avançai vers elle mais deux mains légères et fraîches me couvrirent les yeux, son odeur, celle de Ma Bella me frappa encore une fois, elle n'avait pas changée…

Toujours aussi parfaite et envoûtante…

Je lui emprisonnais les mains et me tourna pour me mettre face a elle, la seule chose que je vis fut des yeux dorés pétillants de malice, et une bouche rose et tentante a souhait, elle était tellement belle, je me demande encore parfois si je mérite une telle créature.

Je lui frôlai les lèvres, elle tressaillit, je savais très bien que sa respiration s'accélérait, seulement ses joues ne prenaient plus une teinte cramoisi.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Encore une fois il venait de m'embrasser, et encore une fois je perdis le contrôle et ma respiration doubla la cadence, je savais très bien qu'il le voyait mais d'un coté j'étais heureuse de ne plus piquer de fard.

Le professeur n'était pas encore revenu, soudain Edward se figea, comme s'il essayait d'écouter quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas puis il détacha son regard du mien et s'écarta de moi tout en laissant ses mains sur mes épaules, il observa ma tenue et murmura :

- Oh non ce n'est pas possible…Dites moi que c'est impossible!

Je souriais puis haussai les épaules, après tout ce n'étais pas de ma faute si la tenue laissait voir mes jambes, je n'y pouvais absolument rien si l'uniforme de sport ne lui plaisait pas mais je n'allais pas le cacher j'aimais voir Edward jaloux.

De nouveau nos yeux se croisèrent, puis les siens s'ajustèrent au dessus de ma tête, je me retournai pour voir ce qui le tracassait, non loin de nous un groupe de cinq ou six garçons de la classe de sport nous regardaient attentivement, plus particulièrement Alice et moi.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais d'un coup, avant que j'ai pu dire quoique que ce soit mon corps se retrouva collé a celui d'Edward et sa boucha s'écrasa contre la mienne, devant ce débordement de passion je ne pouvais que sourire…

Je me détachais de lui et le fusilla du regard simulant une colère noire:

- Tu ne crois pas que nous attirons assez l'attention comme ça? Il faut que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde et que tu en rajoutes une couche!! Ça ne va pas la tête mon cher Edward!!

Il ne croyais pas un mot de ma -fausse- colère et rigola aux éclats:

- Apparemment ils n'avaient pas compris que tu étais prise… Maintenant je pense qu'ils le savent.

A ce même moment, une bande de blondes, qui me faisait étrangement penser a Lauren, une ennemie juré de Forks, sortirent du vestiaire des filles, elle parlaient entre elles, nous lançaient des regards et s'esclaffaient, attitude typique pour attirer l'attention pensais je pour moi-même, mais malencontreusement mon ouïe extra fine capta un morceau de leur conversation en même temps qu'elle se rapprochaient qui ne me plu guère.

_- oui tu as vu les nouveaux? S'exclama l'une d'elle _

_- Effectivement, comment peut-on les loupés, en même temps avec le top model qui accompagne ces deux filles c'est difficile de passer inaperçu!!_

_Nouvel éclat de rire_

_- Je me demande… Vous croyez qu'il est libre? Il est si… Wow j'ai envi de le manger!!_

C'en était trop, une folle envi de leur arracher leur cheveux coloré me vint a l'esprit mais je décidai de faire pire, j'attendis 5 seconde qu'elle se retournent une fois de plus vers nous et j'attrapai aussi rapidement que possible le col du T-shirt d'Edward l'amenant vers moi, il fallait qu'elles voient qu'il m'appartenait, sa surprise se peignit sur son visage et a mon tour j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne en y mettant tout mon amour et toute la force possible.

Je voulais a tout prix faire taire ces lamentables suggestions sur la pseudo liberté de mon homme, les mains de mon aimé se glissèrent dans mon dos me ramenant vers lui encore plus près que je ne l'étais, nous sourîmes tous deux l'un contre l'autre, puis nous nous séparâmes car le professeur venait de passer les portes d'entrée.

Edward me murmura dans l'oreille:

- Merci, je crois que tu as fais taire toutes les questions que les gens se posaient sur nous et en plus… il attendit quelques instants…. j'aime te voir jalouse.

- De rien

Nous nous regardâmes une nouvelle fois puis Alice nous interrompit :

- Je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais Bella nous devons aller sur la ligne de départ.

Le cours fut interminable et c'est avec soulagement que nous regagnâmes la voiture.

Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, du côté conducteur, impatiente de rentrer et de revoir Esmé et les autres je démarrai en trombe.

Une main sur le volant et l'autre dans celle d'Edward, je fixais régulièrement l'horizon, Edward, nos doigts entrelacés et Alice a l'arrière, elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler.

-Tu sais Bella, dit-elle, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois a nouveau parmi nous

Elle me souriait, j'aimais sa sincérité, Alice était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue et je l'aimais comme telle.

Edward serra un peu plus fort ma main, je répondis sans chercher mes mots:

- Moi aussi

Il pleuvait fort dehors, malgré les rafales de pluie et de vent qui s'abattaient sur le pare brise la route me paraissait claire et totalement dégagée, mes réflexes étaient plus rapides et plus précis.

Soudain Alice hoqueta d'horreur, effrayée je me tournai rapidement vers elle, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, je savais qu'en ce moment même elle avait l'une de ses prémonitions.

Une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle nous adressa dans un murmure presque inaudible:

- Je ne sais pas qui… je ne vois pas quand….mais …..Non!!

- Alice!! Criai-je, Dis moi ce qui se passe!!

Je ne prêtais plus tellement attention a la route, Edward m'expliqua brièvement.

- Quelqu'un nous attend chez nous? Et elle ne sais pas c'est!

Il avait parlé sans le moindre doute ni la moindre hésitation mais je voyais ses mâchoires contractées et ses mains accrochées au siège, je savais que derrière cette attitude désinvolte il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Alice quand a elle était prise de soubresauts et tremblait de tous ses muscles.

- Alice je t'en prie détends-toi, j'essayais de la calmer.

A présent la main d'Edward exerçait une pression très forte sur la mienne.

Quand a moi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment…

--

**Alors?.? **

**Questions?.**

**Reactions?**

**Impressions?**

**Reviews!! **

**Bisous**

**vic'**


	8. Author's Note

* * *

**_Hey_**

**_Desolée, malheuresement ceci n'est pas un chapitre... (oui dsl je sais, je sais...)_**

**_Donc oui je reprends, je ne sais pas encore si je vais finir cette fiction._**

**_Ce n'est pas un manque d'imagination c'est juste que je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal a écrire en ce moment ..._**

**_En plus je ne suis pas motivée..._**

**_Donc je vous prevenais pour ne pas vous vous inquietez de ma non mise a jour! (c'est français ca ?)_**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je remettrais la suite, et si je la remets je ne sais pas si l'histoire continuera ainsi_**

**_..._**

**_En tout cas merci pour tout!!_**

_**Ciao )**_

_**VictOoW**_


	9. Première Rencontre

Oh… Je suis désolée… ne me tuez pas … je vous en supplie…

Bon j'ai mis beaucoup de temps..je sais… franchement ce n'était pas un manque d'imagination ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je n'avais tout simplement pas l'envie ni le temps…

Mais j'ai voulu terminer cette histoire donc je vais la terminer (air determiné) Lol !!

Mes chapitres seront peut etre un peu plus long a venir mais c'est une certitude ils existeront… =)

**ET POUR FINIR JE VOUDRAIS REMERCIER TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI M'ONT ENVOYE CES REVIEWS D'ENCOURAGEMENT , HONNETEMENT CA M'A FAIT ENORMEMENT PLAISIR ET EN PLUS CA M'A MOTIVE !!!!!!!**

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Voila le chapitre en esperant que vous ne serez pas deçus…

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Première Rencontre**

**EDWARD P.O.V**:

Ma main était durement accrochée a cella de Bella, elle continuait a conduire, ne prêtant pas grande attention a la route devant elle. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide,je pouvais voir ses sourcils froncés, elle réfléchissait, j'aurais aimé entendre ses pensées a cet instant… que ressentait elle? De la frustration, de l'inquiétude, de la peur?

Je lui caressai délicatement la joue, la regardant avec tout l'amour et l'affection possible et dont j'étais capable.

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter je lui avais dis que des personnes nous attendais a la maison, cependant je lui avais menti en lui affirmant que nous ne les connaissions pas…

Du moins, elle ,ne les connaissait pas, même si elle savait très bien de qui je parlais.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement a la maison de Bella, elle se gara en douceur, je sortis vite et vins me placer automatiquement à ses côtés.

_Prudence Edward, prudence …_les pensées d'Alice m'ordonnaient de rester prudent et de ne pas faire d'erreur ou d'aller trop vite.

Elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas montrer de signe d'hostilité, surtout avec Bella à mes côtés, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle soit blessée et je ne comptais pas la laisser seule tant qu'ils seraient la.

Je vis ma sœur se concentrer une nouvelle fois essayant de deviner leur attention, nous étions derrière la maison et personne ne pouvait nous apercevoir, mon esprit vagabonda dans celui d'Alice, sa vision était claire: ils ne nous voulaient pas de mal, ils étaient juste très curieux.

Une nouvelle fois Bella demanda a ma sœur ce qu'elle voyait, et surtout ce que voulaient ces personnes, Alice s'apprêtait a parler loque je l'interrompis, décidant de tout lui révéler:

- Bella écoute moi bien, ces personnes qui sont dans notre maison sont les Volturi, tu te rappelles la première fois que tu es venus a la maison a Forks, tu en a vus sur un des tableaux de Carlisle et je t'en ai parlé avant de te…, je ne pouvait pas terminer ma phrase, c'était émotionnellement trop dur… elle fis un bref hochement de tête, elle comprenait comme moi ou je voulais en venir donc je continuai: ce sont des vampires très puissants, apparemment ils ne sont pas la pour se battre, ils ont simplement appris que tu nous avais rejoins et par conséquent que tu étais comme nous autres et leur intention est de voir a quoi tu ressembles et si tu es puissante, ils veulent par dessus tout savoir si tu possèdes un pouvoir, les Volturi sont a l'origine même de ce que nous sommes et il veulent plus que tout devenir plus puissants qu'ils ne le sont en recrutant dans leurs rangs des vampire comme toi et moi qui avons des dons, c'est pour cela que nous allons leur cacher ton pouvoir, du moins une partie… nous allons seulement leur dire que tu bloque les pouvoirs des autres, ça devrait largement suffire pour soulager leur curiosité, si nous leur disons ton pouvoirs tu seras alors considérée comme un des vampires les plus puissant et ils t'obligerais surement à joindre leurs rangs .

Emmett, Rose, Esmé et Carlisle n'ont pas encore parlé de toi, ils nous attendent et je crois malheureusement que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper.

Elle me regarda, son regard était déterminé et sans peur.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Alice

Bella sourit et dit:

-Alors allons y , ne perdons pas une minute.

Je l'entraînai dans mes bras, elle se colla a moi et je pouvais alors glisser mon nez dans ses cheveux pour sentir une nouvelle fois son extraordinaire odeur.

La maison semblait grossir a vue d'œil, et plus nous approchions et plus j'appréhendais…

Qui sais ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire, après tout mieux ne valait pas les contrarier.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la porte de la résidence, selon Edward ce qui nous attendait n'était pas de tout repos…

La curiosité s'empara de moi, je n'avais pas réellement peur, plutôt je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais avant tout pour ma famille et surtout Edward.

Alice entra la première, se dirigeant comme un automate vers Jasper, nous suivîmes, moi toujours dans l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme que j'aimais .

Carlisle se trouvait au milieu du salon, face aux invités tous assis sur un des divans.

Les autres membres des Cullen étaient réunis, dispersés sur l'ensemble des sièges du salon.

Je regardais Carlisle, cherchant dans son regard le moindre signe pour savoir le déroulement de l'histoire, j'essayais même d'exercer mon nouveau pouvoir… malheureusement je ne devais pas encore bien le maitriser car rien ne fonctionna, une voix interrompit mes songes:

- Mais voici Alice, et Edward et la très chère Bella!

L'un des hommes présents s'était levé et semblait heureux de notre présence, mais comme connaissait-il mon prénom?

Je prêtais un peu plus attention aux invités et remarquai qu'ils étaient au nombre de quatre, celui m'ayant interpellé était le plus étrange, il était le plus pale de tous, bien plus même que moi ou Edward, ses cheveux, noirs de jais contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau particulièrement blanche, la chose qui me frappa le plus était la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bordeaux très sombre, presque noirs, cela m'effraya, les même que James ou Victoria, cela signifiait donc qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous et que bien entendu ils se nourrissaient d'humains, un sentiment de haine s'empara de moi, il était hors de question que je fasse confiance a des monstres comme eux.

- Bonjour Aro, fit doucement Edward

Je regardais cet Aro en l'interrogeant du regard, il du comprendre ou je voulais en venir car il poursuivit:

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas fait les présentations Bella, je me nomme Aro et voici mes compagnons de voyage, je balayais du regard les personnes présentes, je remarquais qu'ils possédaient tous les même yeux,la même couleur que ceux d' Aro: Jane, il orienta sa main vers l'une des personnes assises, une femme ou plutôt devrais je dire un semblant de femme, on aurait cru un garçon avec ses cheveux châtains coupés très court, et son corps fluet a l'instar de celui d'Alice même si celle-ci avait plus d'allure c'était évident. Aro continua les présentation passant à un autre homme a côté de Jane, il avait le visage fermé, je doute qu'il soit venu ici de sa propre initiative, il se nommait a priori Démétri, et pour finir, il me présenta le dernier des invités, dénommé Velkame, encore un homme, sa chevelure blonde me faisait penser a celle de Jasper, il était sûrement le plus musclé des quatre, sa carrure et le regard qu'il me lança, insistant et détaillant chaque aspect de ma personne me donna envi de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. J'entendis derrière moi le léger grondement de mon compagnon, devinant les pensées de ce dernier, je me collais encore plus a lui pour le calmer mais aussi pour échapper au regard de Velkame, Edward me serra encore plus fort.

Alice, installée sur les genoux de Jasper prit la parole:

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici? Vos visites ne sont pas fréquentes…

Aro la foudroya du regard avant de recomposer un masque neutre, puis il sourit et se tourna vers moi, me laissant apercevoir ses dents bien trop dangereuses a mon goût.

- Hum… il se clarifia la voix puis poursuivit, nous sommes venus pour saluer mon ami Carlisle mais aussi pour voir sa belle famille, j'ai appris que plusieurs d'entre vous possédaient un don hors du commun, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Il fit un bref pas vers nous puis continua:

- Je sais déjà que l'un d'entre vous peut lit dans les pensées, qu'un autre voit le futur, je sais également que parmi nous nous avons une personne capable de ressentir les émotions et qu'une autre reste complètement hermétique aux pouvoirs des autres.

- Comment… Commençais-je, incapable de comprendre comment il savait ceci.

L'homme blond, se leva et tel un félin il se dirigea vers moi, Edward s'interposa, un son menaçant sortant dangereusement de sa gorge.

Velkame s'arreta à quelques centimètres de nous puis sa voix, rauque et basse résonna:

- Vois-tu, très chère Bella, le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé mon prénom me fit frissonner, je peux détecter les pouvoirs, malheureusement il y en a un qui me laisse … perplexe, car je n'arrive pas a en voir l'étendue complète. Et il me semble que tu es directement en relation avec ce malentendu.

Je réfléchis a toute vitesse, cherchant une excuse parfait pour ma défense:

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs particulier, ma voix tremblait, le seul point positif chez moi reste le fait de pouvoir rester hermétique a tous les autres dons.

- Ce n'est pas le seul point positif chez toi, sois en sure. Dit il en me reluquant de haut en bas.

Cette fois Edward grogna bruyamment, je lui embrassai délicatement la joue pour le calmer. Et je dis a ce Velkame tels des mots empoisonnées:

- Ces autres points positifs tu peux te les garder pour toi! Tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'en profiter crois moi… sale pervers, j'avais ajouter ces derniers mots dans un soupir, je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

Tout d'un coup Jane qui n'appréciait pas mon comportement me fusilla du regard, elle se concentrait et a ce moment précis je savais qu'elle tentait d'utiliser un pouvoir sur moi, je sentis très fort cette sensation de milliers d'aiguilles qui transperçaient ma tête, cependant la douleur était supportable et beaucoup moins forte que la fois précédente. Mes jambes flanchèrent quelque peu et je pus compter sur Edward pour me soutenir debout. Je tentais de figer mes expressions afin que rien ne ne permette quelques soupçons.

- Arrêtes- ça tout de suite! Cria Edward

- Allons Allons les enfants, dit soudain Aro, calmons le jeu, Velkame garde dont tes opinions pour toi et toi chère Jane je te serais gré de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sur n'importe qui…

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un grognement bruyant de Jane, quand a moi ma tête me faisait toujours souffrir et je me concentrais extrêmement pour ne pas utiliser ce nouveau pouvoirs acquis sur quelque un ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.  
Aro continua sur sa lancée:

- Je peux voir, Carlisle que ta famille est de plus en plus puissante et j'aimerai vraiment que vous envisagiez de rejoindre nos troupes… Bien sur vous garderiez votre régime végétarien, cependant grâce a nos entraînements et nos techniques de combat vous pourriez évoluez, devenir plus forts et défendre notre cause, de plus vous seriez installés en Italie dans une aile spécialement réservée pour vous à Volterra. Alors? Carlisle?

- Aro, sans vouloir t'offenser je ne pense pas que ce mode de vie nous conviendrai, nous vivons paisiblement dans cette maison, nous avons nos habitudes et des repères maintenant, nous avons retrouvé une personne chère, il me lança un regard, et ne voudrions pas a nouveau etre séparés ne serais-ce que pour une mission ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Hum je comprends, puis-je demander leur avis aux autre quand même?

Carlisle hocha la tête sachant très bien ce que seraient les réponses:

-Esmé?

-Je reste avec Carlisle

- Rosalie

- Je suis a ma place ici aux près des miens

-Emmett

- Je reste avec ma femme, il passa un bras autour des sublimes épaules de Rosalie

-Jasper, Alice?

- Non répondirent ils tout simplement

-Edward

- Merci mais je reste prés de Bella ici!

Il accentua bien sur le « ici »

- Bella je suppose que tu reste avec Edward

- Vous supposez bien Arø.

Aro soupira bruyamment puis ajouta:

-Puisque c'est ainsi, nous allons repartir… Nous ne pouvons pas décemment vous contraindre a rejoindre nos rangs… Cependant, j'aimerai pouvoir chasser avant de repartir, Edward se raidit a mes côtés.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez chassez dans les environs, comprends bien Aro, ce n'est pas personnel mais je préfèrerais amplement te voir chasser a quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerais ne pas trop attirer l'attention…

- Oui tout a fait Carlisle, il va de sois.

Sur ces dernières paroles il se retira puis sortit de la maison sans se retourner, ses compagnons le suivants, Velcame sortit non sans me faire un clin d'œil, geste qui me donna la nausée…

Edward m'encercla une nouvelle fois des ses bras musclés et me murmura a l'oreille:

- Ca y est c'est fini

Tous les Cullen étaient a présent détendus et la bonne entente repartait comme si de rien n'était, je pensais que cela aurait été plus éprouvant.

Tout allait bien, enfin pensais-je…

-Je vais rentrer prendre une douche chez moi, dis-je a mon compagnon

Avec une moue suppliante il me demanda:

- Ne mets pas trop longtemps… Je refuse être loin de toi plus qu'il ne faut..

C'est en riant je passais a mon tour le pas de ma porte.

Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qui m'attendais a l'intérieur….

Velcame était la adossé au mur , a l'intérieur de ma maison…

- Comment es tu rentré ici, et qui te la permis? Commençais-je sur le ton de la défensive

-Oh j'avais juste une petite envi de voir ou tu habitais me dit-il avec ce petit sourire qui ne me plaisait que guère.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ni quoi penser, je ne connaissais pas ses intentions et cela m'effrayait.

Sans que j'eusses le temps de m'en apercevoir il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, je m'apprêtais a hurler, espoir vain lorsque sa main dur et glacée vint se plaquée sur mes lèvres.

- Oh non tu ne va pas crier maintenant, chérie. Je te propose un marché, tu viens avec moi a Volterra et deviens ma compagne pour l'éternité ou sinon, il fit mine de réfléchir, eh bien c'est simple, je te tue!

Son corps m'écrasait un peu plus contre le mur, empêchant tout mouvement du mien, la main qui n'était pas sur ma bouche tenait mes poignés, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais emprisonnée… aucun échappatoire ne s'offrait a moi.

Ses yeux couleur sang me terrorisait, ils me rappelaient tellement ceux de Victoria, lentement, je vis sa tête s'orienter vers mon cou, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, voulait-il vraiment me mordre?

- Ne t'inquiète pas beauté, je ne vais pas tuer, du moins pas maintenant, ce serais vraiment du gâchis.

Sa bouche commença a me planter des baisers tout le long de mon cou, des frissons me parcouraient le corps, ce n'était pas des frissons de plaisir comme pouvait m'en procurer Edward mais de peur, de terreur…

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, soudain tel un flash je me rappelais de mon don, de mes pouvoirs… sans vraiment savoir que faire je me concentrais sur lui, sur son esprit… Je voyais tous ses plan, ils me concernaient tous puis tout d'un coup il fut a terre, j'avais les yeux figés sur lui, je n'arrivais pas a les détacher ayant peur qu'il ne recommence son assaut, lui était allongé, il se tenait les cotes, et son visage était crispé par la douleur je présume.

Sans attendre une seconde je hurlai de toute mes forces:

- EDWARD!!

* * *

Deçus.? Content?

REVIEWS!!!!


	10. De Nouvelles Mesures

_Coucou__ tout le monde!! _

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard… je sais que je vais pas trop vite mais c'est vraiment parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail… __(et je compatis avec tout ceux qui __sont__ entrain de faire leur TPE __comme__ moi) _

_Grâce a toutes vos reviews vous m'avez vraiment fais avancer plus vite !! Franchement un grand merci !! 101 reviews c'est vraiment un record !!!!_

_Donc merci a chacunes, je peux pas faire un petit paragraphe a chacune d'entre vous mais il y en a quelques unes qui m'ont trop fait plaisir ou encore rire !!_

_Kmille28__ : Ta looongue review m'a fait très plaisir ^^ toi aussi tu veux un Edward, en même temps qui n'en veux pas hein ? J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire xD Bisw'_

_severine5890 : __Non ! Je ne suis pas sadique et cruelle… euh un peu ok ! mais c'est surtout pour vous laisser intéresser que je fais ça… =) et j'ai adoré le *yeux de puppies* n_n J'espere que le chp te plaira Bisous et encore merci ! _

_Hera Cullen __: Wow 6 review en un seul chp alors la c'est abusé !! lol tu m'as fais trop plaisir… j'étais morte de rire devant tes msgs !!! ^^ j'ai particulièrement aimé le « MAMAN IL Y A UN MECHANT VAMPIRE QUE VEU tuer LA FILLE OUIN » et le « Je c pas si cétait celle davant ou celle la comme review mé vou lavé dan le c** j'ai mis la troicentieme review é pa toi NA NA NA NA NA NA NERE dans le c** na na na nere je suis la meilleur vive moi mdr » Quel ENTHOUSIASME !!!! lol (je suis pareil tkt…) Merci pour ton délire et gros bisous._

_Shalimare__ : Comme tu m'as souhaité une bonne année je me sens obligée de te répondre ;) Donc TRES BONNE ANNEE TRES EN RETARD !!! en esperant que ce chapitre te plaira merci et gros bisous ^_-_

_Missmoss __: coucou !! Pour répondre a ta question, non Velkame est un personnage completemnt sortit de … bah … mon semblant de cerveau lol !!! Il n'est donc pas présent dans le livre de S/M !!! Merci pour ta reviex et dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre Bis'_

_Laura :__ Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, j'ai bien reçu ton message !!!! XD je dois dire que la premiere fois que je suis venue j'étais un peu perdue aussi !! Et le fait que tout soit en anglais n'arrange pas les choses ^^ Mais maintenant tout vient naturellemnt mdr !! Merci encore pour ta review, j'espere que tu auras retrouver la page pour pouvoir lire la suite ^^ Bisous_

_Blacklighte__r : Oh toi tu es une habituée !!! Je te vois sur tous les chapitre et ca me fais trop trop plaisir ^^ Je sais que tu m'as traité de paresseuse mais c'est pas grâve, je te pardonne =) Merci pour ton encouragement et j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! _

_c__0rnii __: J'ai adoré ta review, j'aimerais bien aller voir ta fic' mais j'y arrive pas, tu voudrais pas me donner un lien ??? STP !!!! Encore merci !!!! J'espere que le chapitre te plaira gros bisou !_

_Lilou :__ J'ai beaucoup aimé voir tes reactions, au fil des chapitres !!!! Et j'étais morte de rire lorsque tu as vu que le regard de ton cheri te disait d'arreter… XD encore un grand merci !!!!! En esperant que ce chp te plaira !!!_

_Voila c'est tout pour les messages perso !!! Encore merci a toutes les autres !!!!_

_GROS GROS GROS BISOUS_

_Ps : il reste encore 3 chapitre et un épilogue !!! c'est bientôt la fin =S_

_VictOoW_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - De nouvelles mesures**

**BELLA P.O.V**

Mon corps était secoué de spasmes, je tremblais comme une feuille, la peur qui m'avait envahi précédemment était toujours présente et je la ressentais plus forte que jamais.

Je ne savais pas si Edward m'avait entendu, tout se passa très vite.

J'entendis Velkame murmurer :

- espèce de petite…

Avec ses paroles, je m'étais déconcentrée et mon esprit se relâcha le temps d'un dixième de seconde, Velkame se redressa et je fus projeter au sol, sous le poids de mon agresseur, je hurlais une nouvelle fois.

Dans les cris que je poussais j'entendis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait a la volée puis un grognement guttural qui me fit comprendre qu'Edward était maintenant présent, il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour attaquer, je vis le corps de Velkame voler dans les airs, le mien était enfin libre, Edward alla le rejoindre et la plaqua au sol, Emmett et Jasper se joignirent a lui quelques secondes plus tard… ils essayait non seulement de maitriser Velkame pour qu'il ne blesse pas Edward mais aussi Edward pour éviter qu'il fasse un mort.

**ALICE P.O.V**

Je partis a pleine vitesse derrière Edward, nous avions tous entendu Bella hurler. Je fus prise d'un élan de crainte, arrivée a sa maison: la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me fit trembler de rage, Bella était plaquée au sol et cet brute de Volturi était près a la blesser, Edward fut plus rapide que moi et se heurta a lui, je voulais l'aider mais après tout je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella seule après cette attaque.

Avant de m'avancer vers elle je hurlais en direction de Rosalie:

- VA CHERCHER CARLISLE ET ARO AVANT QU'EDWARD NE FASSE UN CARNAGE!!

Rosalie acquiesça a partit a leur recherche.

A mon tour, je m'approchai très délicatement de Bella et chuchotant:

-Bella ce n'est que moi, ne crains rien

Elle s'était recroquevillé dans un des coins de la pièce et semblait terriblement désemparée, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction et demanda hésitante:

-Alice?

Ni une ni deux je sautais sur elle et l'entourai de mes bras, elle éclata en sanglots dépourvus de larmes:

- Oh mon Dieu Alice! J'ai eus tellement peur… Il m'a promis qu'il me tuerait, il me l'a promis, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… aide moi je t 'en pris Alice!

- Chut, chut tout va bien lui répondis-je en faisant des grands cercles sur son dos. Les garçons s'occupent de lui, tu entends ils s'occupent de lui.

-Oh, Edward ou est Edward?! Elle agitait maintenant la tête de tous les côtés, la peur de voir Edward blessé la rendait frénétique. J'arrêtais son mouvement par un geste brusque et lui dis plus fermement:

- Bella! Bon sang! Tout va bien, Edward est avec Emmett et jasper ils s'occupent de Velkame tout va bien, reste calme je t'en supplie.

- Mais… mais comment veux tu que je me c…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Carlisle accompagné du reste des Volturi, d'Esmé ainsi que de Rosalie entrèrent.

La situation entre Edward et Velkame ne se calmait pas, Emmett emprisonnait toujours son frère dans l'étau de ses bras quand a Jasper il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour contenir Velkame, il suffit de deux simples mots de Carlisle et Aro pour les arrêter tous les deux:

- CA SUFFIT !

Les chefs respectifs des deux familles avaient parlé et le silence était maintenant pesant. Aro fut le premier à prendre la parole:

-Velkame tu me déçois énormément, nous rentrons de ce pas a Volterra, et tu ne quitteras pas les chambres d'emprisonnements du château durant ces prochains mois, je peux te l'affirmer, puis il s'adressa a Bella, encore tremblante dans mes bras:

- Très chère, Isabella, je suis terriblement désolé, aucun incident de ce genre ne se reproduira plus, je vous donne ma parole, quand a nous, nous ne vous importuneront plus.

Carlisle sembla perplexe, il jugea Edward et Bella et dit d'un ton sec et sans équivoque :

- J'en conviens, nous n'accepterons plus une telle erreur Aro.

- Il en va de soit chers amis, au plaisir de vous revoir dans de meilleurs termes je l'espère.

Aro fit un signe de la tête a ses compagnons qui eux même prirent le relai au prés de Velkame et sortirent par la porte, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps a Edward pour prendre ma place aux côtés de Bella.

**EDWARD P.O.V: **

Comment cela pouvait il arriver? Comment a-t-il pu poser ses mains sur Bella, ma Bella.

J'étais dans une colère noire, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de le tuer, de le faire souffrir, heureusement que Carlisle m'avait raisonné, sans lui je me serais surement jeté sur Velkame et l'aurais achevé.

Maintenant que les Volturi était partis, je me retrouvais face à Bella, comment avait il pu infliger ça a ma fragile Bella, la scène devant moi, me fit la plus grande peine.

Bella était affalée dans les minces bras se ma sœur en état de choc, je me précipitais a ses côtés, Bella posa son regard suppliant sur moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Sans attendre une seconde je fondis sur elle l'encerclant, elle se nicha dans mes bras quand a moi j'enfouis ma face dans son cou. lorsque je suis rentrée dans cette pièce, j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle, tellement peur que l'on me la reprenne alors que je venais a peine de la retrouver.

Je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre mon oreille et son souffle tiède vint me caresser :

- J'ai eu si peur que tu sois blessé, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer

Elle ne tremblait plus à présent et ma famille nous avait laissé seul, surement entrain de s'assurer que les Volturi partaient bien.

- Non, Bella tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, j'étais absolument terrifié lorsque je suis rentré.

Elle émit un rire tremblant:

- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais peur, en tout cas-tu ne le montre jamais.

- J'ai juste peur de te perdre, que tu sois blessée, c'est les seules que je ressens.

- Je sais… ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, avant que… elle hésita, je posais délicatement ma main sur sa joue l'invitant a continuer, avant que tu n'arrives j'avais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… je l'avais plaqué au sol mais pas avec mon corps juste avec ma pensée, il se tordait de douleur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Edward, je suis un monstre a chaque fois que je te regarde j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela? Bella un monstre?

- Bella, arrêtes d'être stupide veux tu ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es, bien au contraire la personne la plus aimante et la plus attirante que j'ai jamais rencontré, jamais je ne pourrais te considérer comme un monstre, enfin Bella, as-tu perdu l'esprit?

Elle recula sa tête afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux perçants dans les miens, ils étaient remplient de douceur et d'une émotion que je ne décelais pas. Elle ajouta dans un murmure à peine audible:

- Edward, je t'aime.

Si mon cœur avait été vivant, il serait surement entrain de battre dans ma poitrine à un rythme inimaginable, elle avait dit cette phrase avec tant d'amour et de passion, j'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Isabella, si tu savais… je t'aime tellement, je t'ais toujours aimé et t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Notre échange de paroles s'en suit d'un baiser passionnée, remplis d'amour et de tendresse, j'étais un fou de ne pas l'avoir transformé avant, j'aurais pu nous éviter tant de souffrances, c'est maintenant que nous étions enfin ensemble et de la même espèce que je me rendais vraiment compte a quel point j'étais heureux, je pouvais enfin la serrer dans mes bras, pouvoir l'embrasser sans retenu, lui montrer a quel point je l'aimais, elle était ma vie, elle l'avait toujours été depuis la première fois ou j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle.

**BELLA P.O.V**

Je me sentais tellement en sécurité ici dans ses bras musclés qui m'entouraient fermement, ses lèvres bougeaient en synchronisation avec les miennes, c'étais comme si nous avions été créé pour nous assembler. Edward m'avait rassuré, la peur s'atténuait petit à petit, nous étions seuls dans notre petite bulle de bonheur, je sus a ce moment précis que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui et que tant qu'il serait près de moi, je serais heureuse et complète.

Ses mains a présent tièdes contre ma peau frôlaient mes clavicules, le bout de ses doigts chatouillaient mes pommettes qui seraient écarlates si j'avais été humaine, notre baiser ne ressemblait a aucun autre, celui-ci était indescriptible, rempli de passion, de soulagement et d'envie. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de ma nuque, puis de ma colonne vertébral pour enfin se poser très bas au niveau de ma taille, nous étions tous les deux avachis contre le mur, grâce a ses mains qui faisaient levier il m'amena sur lui, c'est a ce moment la que je perdis le control, mes mains s'accrochèrent férocement dans ses boucles cuivres, mon corps se colla au maximum du sien, ne laissant aucun espace, mes pieds s'étaient renfermés autour de se taille, Edward me serrai fort, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, nos lèvres l'une sur l'autre ne renfermaient qu'empressement, je ne voulais qu'une chose : lui.

Mon petit moment de paradis fut vite interrompu, lorsqu'il ria malicieusement puis détacha ses lèvres des miennes tout en me gardant très près de lui:

- Bella, tu n'as pas changé… il ria de pleins poumons

J'étais tout à fait vexée par sa remarque, ne remarquait-il pas que j'y avais mis tout mon cœur?

- Je dois être la seule qui soit attirée alors, en tout cas la PLUS attirée, j'accentuais le « Plus » pour lui montrer à quel point MOI je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête puis je fis une moue provocatrice en haussant les sourcils pour confirmer mes paroles.

J'entendis un son joueur remonter dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, puis l'instant d'après sans que je m'en rends compte, j'étais plaquée sur le sol, lui au dessus de moi, il tenait mes poignets dans chacune de ses mains au dessus de ma tête.

- Tu es toujours aussi rapide, lui fis-je remarquer, mais pas aussi rapide que m…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes une nouvelle fois, cette fois j'avais très chaud, ses gestes étaient sensuels, remplis de passion, de désir, je n'étais peut être pas la seul a être attirée finalement, la victoire s'offrais enfin a moi, je crus mourir tellement c'était bon puis comme il était arrivé, il se retira.

Je détestais cet aspect de son caractère a toujours vouloir pousser mes limites, me rendre folle puis me laisser en plan:

- Maintenant tu vois a quel point tu m'attire, et jusqu'ou je pourrais aller si je ne me maitrisais pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes alors? Je n'attendais qu'une chose moi, qu'il continue

- Parce que notre famille nous attend, Alice est prête à débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre et Emmett perd patience.

- Hum je vois… , dommage…je veux bien rentrer mais il faudrait déjà que tu te retire de sur moi !!

- Laisse moi réfléchir… j'aime bien être la…

- EDWARD, finis-je par lâcher, je n'ai pas envi qu'Alice nous trouve dans cette position!

Il ria

- Ok!

Il m'embrassa un nouvelle fois, un baiser chaste, juste sur les lèvres, puis il en déposa un autre sur mon cou et se leva, m'aidant par la même occasion.

Je lui envoyais un regard meurtrier pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, je n'aimais pas être tenté pour ensuite ne rien avoir. Il repartit dans un excès de fou rire, il s'avança vers moi, glissa sa main autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui tout en me murmurant dans l'oreille:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je compte bien reprendre la ou je me suis arrêté.

J'eus le souffle coupé, jamais il n'avait été aussi franc, et pour être honnête j'avais hâte qu'il se remette a l'affaire, franchement qui pourrait résister, c'est Edward Cullen!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Cullen, Edward enclencha la porte et nous fûmes accueillis par toute la famille, Esmé se jeta sur moi et me serra fort, je crus étouffer:

- Oh ma Bella! J'ai eus si peur! Nous les avons expulsé, ils ne t'importuneront plus jamais je te le promets

-Merci Esmé, je lui souris chaleureusement

Carlisle prit la parole :

- Il faudrait que la famille se réunisse au salon nous avons quelque chose à discuter avec toi Bella, c'est très important pour nous.

J'acquiesçais, je ne savais pas quoi dire, soudain, la peur me fit froid dans le dos, et s'ils voulaient que je m'en aille car je n'apportais que des ennuis, non ce serait trop dur de repartir alors que j'avais retrouvé une vie quasi-normal, toute formes de situations possibles s'imposaient a moi, voulaient-ils que je parte? Que je me sépare d'Edward? Que j'arrête tout simplement de les côtoyer? .

Mes mains tremblaient à présent, je m'assieds entre Edward et Emmett sur l'un des divans du patio, attendant mon sort.

Une fois que tout le monde fut confortablement installé, Carlisle prit une nouvelle fois la parole:

- Bella, avant tout je dois te dire que la décision t'appartient entièrement et que nous nous sommes tous entendu avant de te proposer ceci, je ne comprenais plus désormais, quelle décision?, il reprit, nous devons partir de cette ville, tu comprends Velkame ne sera arrêté et retenu qu'un temps défini et il n'est pas dit qu'il ne reviendra pas te chercher même si j'en doute fortement, ceci étant dis je ne veux pas prendre le risque et c'est pour cela que nous te proposons tous de venir vivre et t'installer avec nous et devenir légalement une Cullen.

J'étais maintenant sous le choc, une joie telle que j'aurais pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux s'empara de moi, et sans attendre je me levais d'un bond et dis:

- OUI !!! Oui je veux venir avec vous! Enfin si vous me supportez.

Chacun avait un sourire sur sa face, même Rosalie, je commençais a faire des petites sauts sur moi-même, des mains me ramenèrent sur quelque chose de dur qui, j'en conclus étaient les jambes d'Edward.

- Inutile de sautiller comme ca Bella tu me donnes la nausée, ricana-t-il, tu sais très bien que tu fais déjà parti de la famille.

C'en était trop, j'éclatais de rire, suivi de tous ma nouvelle famille.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas moi qui manipule vos émotions là, intervient Jasper toujours entrain de rire.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais donné ma joie à tout le monde:

- Oups, fis-je faussement désolée, excusez moi, je serais très heureuse de venir avec vous, fis-je plus sérieusement.

Ce fut au tour d'Esmé et d'Alice de danser entre elles, j'en conclus qu'elles étaient elles aussi heureuse. Peut être était-ce encore mon pouvoir qui faisait effet:

- Bella, il fallait aussi que nous te parlions de ca, ton pouvoir, dit Carlisle, j'ai bien réfléchit et je pense que pour ton bien et ta sécurité il faut que nous t'entrainions à le maitriser.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne décision, répondis-je

Emmett prit ensuite la parole:

- Et ce n'est pas tout Bella! Pour ta sécurité nous allons aussi, tous t'apprendre à combattre comme un vrai vampire, et puis comme ca je pourrais prendre ma revanche.

Combattre, ils pensaient vraiment que j'en étais capable?

- Si ca ne te dérange pas Bella, va préparer tes affaires, Edward va t'accompagner, nous partirons dans la nuit, vers une petite ville a quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici et demain tu commenceras tes leçons de combats avec Emmett, Edward et Jasper.

* * *

_Alors ? Reussi ? Loupé ?_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!!_

_Ps: Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé Twilight =) Je vous conseille vivement de lire les livre de:_

_ Melissa de la Cruz -- Les vampires a Manhattan et Les sangs bleus (seuls 2 sont sortis en France)_

_Cassandra Clare -- La cité des Ténèbres ( le premier sortis en france , 1er tome d'une super trilogie)_

_*Si vous les avez lu alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé* _

_Et pis une fois que j'aurais fini cette fic' je ferai une traduction d'une super fic' en anglais ... Voila c'était une petite info /// ^^ _

_GROS BISOUS_

_(L)_


	11. L'Art Du Combat

Bonjour les gens!!

Je sais je suis impardonnable, je mérite d'être battue a mort, attachée et brulée vive !

Mais cette absence n'est pas injustifiée et je vous demande juste d'être patients pour ces prochains chapitres, après tout il n'en reste plus qu'un + un épilogue !

C'est bientôt la fin …. (snif… )

En tout cas comme d'habitude je remercie tout le monde pour vos supers ( VoV) REVIEWWWWSSS !!!!!

+de 600 c'est Super !! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en avoir autant !!! Alors merci merci merci!

Et merci aux personnes qui sont la depuis le début et qui a chaque fois sont extraaa !!!

Encore désolée pour cette attente !!! Et J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer ce chapitre longtemps attendu !!

MERCIIII

**_Réponses a quelques reviews:_**

**Severine:** Meme si tu ne te donnes plus la peine de venir voir ma fic je vais quand meme repondre a ta review, si j'ai été absente si longtemps il y une raison, je pense que tu peux aisément comprendre qu'un problème familial passe avant l'écriture d'une fiction, après si tu peux poster toutes les semaines je suis contente pour toi et tes lecteurs mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tot mais garde a l'esprit que c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai PAS PU. Et meme si tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir ce n'est pas grâve, je ne recherche pas ton approbation car si je la fais je la fait avant tout pour moi. Merci pour ta review et j'espere que tu comprends.

**Une fidel lectrice:** Ta review m'a fait très très plaisir ! Non malheureusement je ne suis pas Stephenie meyer lol même si j'aimerais bien avoir son talent !!!En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**Cloro **: Ta reviews m'a littéralement fait pisser de rire !!! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un double féminin XD !!!! C'est carrément carré (moi aussi j'ai des expression comme toi à impossiblement impossible ) !!! Je crois que tu m'as fait le plus beau compliment de ma vie : Ta fic est aussi bien qu'Edward est beau !! Plus mieux tu meurs !!!! LOL Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas je te ne trouve pas bizar, en matière de folle je m'y connais puisque j'en suis moi-même une !!! Je vis dans un petit village situer entre TrisoLand et TwilightLand aussi ^^ En tout cas-tu es très drôle et sérieux je te jure lorsque j'ai vu ta review j'avais l'impression de me lire lorsque j'en laisse moi-même !!! Serieux tu serais pas ma sœur cachée ou qqch comme ca ?!!! En tout cas j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu me feras encore bien rire avec une de tes review, parce ne pas rire devant une de tes reviews c'est impossiblement imposible ;) BISOUS !!!

**Marie**: Merci pour ta review, je ne pense pas écrire de livre lol !!! Mais comment veux tu que je te previenne tu ne m'a pas donner d'adresse !!!! Donne moi en une!! XDDDDD !!! J'espere que tu verras ce nouveau chapitre !! Xxx

**Marie -- Ta plus grande faaan!**: JE ne sais pas si tu es la Marie d'avant mais bon tant pis ! En tout cas merci pour ta reviews (ou tes si tu es la marie d'avant XD) elle m'a fait plaisir, je n'ai pas un talent d'écrivain, loin de la !! C'est juste que j'adore Twilight !! Pour repondre a ta question j'ai 16 ans (et toutes mes dents … XD ok je sors … ) Bon sinon j'espere vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros bisous!

_PLACE A LA LECTURE !!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 11 - L'art du Combat**

BELLA P.O.V

J'étais terriblement pressée de partir m'installer chez les Cullen, ce moment je l'avais imaginé et espéré depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, rien de me rendait plus heureuse…

C'est en dansant que je me rendais a ma maison, talonnée d'Edward qui souriait bêtement:

- Tu aimes danser, c'est nouveau ça Bella? Rit-il

- Euh… non pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.

- Oh que si! Fit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe.

Il fallait que je prépare maintenant mes affaires, seulement je ne savais pas exactement quoi prendre, Est-ce qu'empaqueter mes affaires signifiait juste prendre les choses utiles ou fallait il également que je m'occupe d'appeler un livreur pour m'apporter le mobilier dans « ma » future demeure?

- Hum, que dois-je prendre exactement ?

- Tout ce que tu désires, si tu tiens à prendre les meubles on les fera apporter mais saches que la maison est déjà meublé et prête.

- Oh euh non… Ca me va je ne suis pas trop matérialiste de toute façon, je vais juste prendre mes vêtement, mes livres et mes CDs.

- Mets tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ces cartons, et comme par magie, Edward sortit 3 cartons de tailles moyennes qui me convenaient parfaitement.

Je le remerciais en l'embrassant.

La mise en cartons fut rapide, Edward m'avait aidé et en 15 minutes nous avions terminé, et les avions déposé dans ma voiture et repartions tranquillement dans la villa des Cullen.

- Quand partons-nous? Fis-je

- Quand Alice aura fini de fermer ses cartons, c'est toujours elle qui nous retarde terriblement, même avec l'aide de Jasper elle met des heures, elle a tellement de vêtements qu'elle en devient totalement envahissante, son dressing fait la taille de ma chambre pour te donner une idée.

- JE VOUS AI ENTENDU, fit Alice à l'étage

Je ris de cette intrusion, j'avais hâte de partir même si cela signifiait être séparée d'Edward durant le trajet… et puis après tout nous avions l'éternité n'est-ce pas? Que signifiaient quelques heures ?

Le trajet fut plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, quelques heures nous suffirent pour arriver à destination.

La vue qui s'offrait a moi me rendit sans voix: la maison était simplement magnifique, à l'extérieur elle passait pour une bâtisse vieille de plusieurs vingtaines d'années mais à l'intérieur tout était moderne et d'une technologie sans pareil, elle me plut immédiatement.

- Viens, nous allons nous installer, me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille

Je le suivi sans bruit dans les escaliers, nous montâmes jusqu'au 3ème étage, les cartons sous les bras, comme dans les anciennes maisons des Cullen que j'avais connu, la chambre d'Edward, je veux dire la notre donnait sur la foret, une grande baie vitrée laissait rentrée la lumière qui se reflétait comme des diamants sur la peau d'Edward, il était radieux :

- Tu es tellement belle comme ça, me dit-il sincèrement, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à l'inspecter !

- Merci, je peux en dire autant

Nous commençâmes a déballer nos cartons, qui pour ma part ne se constituaient que de vêtements principalement, puis lorsque ce fut finit, nous nous installâmes sur le lit, nous enroulant l'un contre l'autre, nous restâmes longtemps silencieux, écoutant uniquement la respiration de chacun, je traçais les traits de son visages a l'aide de mes doigts, lui me regardait sans jamais quitter mes yeux, c'était un moment privilégier, un de ces moments ou personne ne pouvait nous sortir de notre bulle, mes doigts arrivèrent au niveau de sa bouche et a l'aide de mon index et majeur je lui entrouvrit ses délicieuses lèvres, il lui suffit de souffler un peu dans mon visage pour que je perde pied, mes doigts furent alors remplacer par mes lèvres, il fut surpris par la soudaineté de mes mouvements mais repris vite le dessus et lorsqu'il répondit a mon baiser je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement peu être un peu fort:

- J'adore ce son, ricana-t-il

- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je plus sérieusement

Il m'embrassa avec plus de force puis me répondit sincèrement:

- Moi aussi Bella, si tu savais, moi aussi…

Il faisait encore nuit, dehors mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, je me demandais si nous allions reprendre l'école

- Allons-nous reprendre les cours cette année? Demandais-je

- C'est a toi de voir, soit nous y allons des demain, soit nous attendons l'année prochaine car l'année a déjà commencé.

- Alors nous pouvons bien attendre l'année prochaine! Dis-je en riant

- Toujours aussi fan de l'école a ce que je vois…

- Tu n'as pas idée, puis notre session de câlins recommença

Lorsque le jour de leva, c'est Emmett qui vint tambouriner à notre porte, sans délicatesse il s'écria:

- JE RENTRE, ET J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ETES TOUS LES DEUX HABILLES!

Je sentis Edward contre moi, être secoué par le rire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit avec force et Emmett, imposant comme il est, entra d'un pas assuré, il sauta avec nous sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras en criant dans mes oreilles hyper sensibles:

- BELLA !!! C'EST L'HEURE DE L'ENTRAINEMENT !

- Emmett tu aurais pu faire ca avec plus de délicatesse, et la tu m'écrases pousses toi !

- Crois-moi Bella, tu vas vite mettre la délicatesse de côté aujourd'hui !!

- Ne me dis pas que je m'entraine avec toi ! Dis-je en désignant son impressionnante carrure

- Je dirais même mieux, non seulement tu t'entraînes avec moi et les autres mais en plus c'est moi-même qui a organisé ton programme !! Dit-il avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux

Je me rapprochais illico d'Edward en lui chuchotant :

- Finalement je veux retourner a l'école, dis moi que je suis entrain de dormir !

Il rit et Emmett reprit de plus belle:

- Malheureusement Bella, on ne peut pas dormir !! Puis il entama une chanson avec comme refrain :

Bella va souffrir, Bella va souffrir, Bella va souffrir …

Je m'accrochais avec d'autant plus de force à la chemise d'Edward:

- Ne me laisse pas avec lui ! Je t'en pris

- Non Bella pas de pression psychologique sur moi, tu dois savoir te battre, comme ca je ne serais plus inquiet pour toi !

- Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours inquiet

- Sans doute mais tout de même !

Emmett continuait de m'écraser, ma face se contorsionnait, et pire Edward riait aux éclats, ils prenaient un malin plaisir a me faire souffrir les deux la. Dans un dernier espoir je hurlais:

- ROSALLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Celle-ci arriva en trombe, lorsqu'elle vit la situation, elle soupira puis vint chercher Emmett, l'attrapant par l'oreille, le mettant hors de ma portée puis elle gronda:

- Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme un gamin!? Tu m'exaspères!

- Arrête Rosiiiie, tu sais très bien que tu adores ce côté la chez moi ! Fit il en espérant se faire pardonner, il eut pour seul réponse une claque sur le haut de la tête, puis le tenant toujours par l'oreille le traina hors de la chambre, je restais attentive a leurs cris mutuels jusqu'à ce que je n'entendes plus rien.

Me rappelant ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit, je me rendis compte que mon destin était scellé, j'allais maintenant me battre, moi qui n'avais aucune expérience avec un géant, une extra-lucide, un décrypteur de pensée, un ancien soldat et une …. Rosalie quoi !

J'avançais vers mon lieu de torture qui se trouvait simplement être au cœur de la forêt, Emmett m'y attendait, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, apparemment il s'était remis de sa punition, Rosalie l'accompagnait :

Rosalie prit la parole, elle s'adressa a moi très gentiment, presque affectueusement:

- Bella, aujourd'hui nous allons juste travailler les bases du combat physique, dans les jours suivants nous alternerons les séances de combats purement physique et les séances qui t'aideront à utiliser tes pouvoirs durant ces mêmes combats, ces leçons seront orchestrées par Alice, Edward et Jasper tandis qu'Emmett et moi te feront combattre simplement. Le but étant que tu sois parée à toute attaque possible, de tout vampire envisageable, pouvoirs ou non.

J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris, j'appréhendais terriblement car je n'avais jamais combattu de ma vie:

- Soyez patients parce que le combat et moi nous faisons 24, les prévins-je

Rosalie me sourit tendrement:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, le combat est naturel chez les vampires, tu le maitriseras très vite, fais moi confiance!

-Très bien, alors commençons !

Rosalie et Emmett m'enseignèrent petit à petit comment utiliser ma force, bientôt je sus effectuer un coup de pied retourné, jamais je ne me serai amusé à essayer ceci auparavant, j'aurais eu bien trop peur de tuer quelqu'un.

Petit à petit je me rendais compte d'une chose essentielle: ils avaient raison le combat s'apprenait facilement et honnêtement sans trop d'effort.

Pour l'instant l'entrainement était individuel et en aucun cas des combats mettant en jeu plusieurs participants, Rosalie m'apprenait des techniques tandis qu'Emmett lui m'apprenait les coups et ou les diriger, ces séances, duraient des heures, et cette première semaine je fus plus occupée avec Rosalie et Emmett qu'avec Edward.

Arrivée au dimanche soir, Rosalie m'annonça que la semaine prochaine je me concentrerai uniquement sur mes pouvoirs et c'est avec plaisir que je me souvenais que ces séances comporteraient Edward!

Je rentrais dans la maison pliée de rire a cause d'une blague d'Emmett, aussitôt je sentis une main s'agripper a ma taille et m'attirer vers un torse dur et musclé, le nez d'Edward s'enfouit dans mes cheveux et je sentis son souffle sur mon crâne:

-Tu m'as manqué, ton entrainement s'est bien passé? murmura-t-il

Pour unique réponse, je me retournais dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser.

- J'en conclus que oui, répondit il lui-même a sa propre question

Ces leçons me renforçaient psychologiquement, je me sentais plus forte, mieux entrainée et plus égales vis-à-vis de ma nouvelle famille, a partir de cet instant je ne représenterais plus un poids pour les gens que j'aime.

Après avoir longuement discuté de ma journée avec les autres, je montais dans ma chambre accompagnée d'Edward afin de m'allonger sur le canapé et me reposer quelque peu, la nuit était tombé depuis maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je m'installai confortablement, c'est-à-dire sans retenu sur Edward, m'installant de long en large sur son corps de pierre:

- Prend tes aises Bella, me dit-il pas trop serieusement

-Mouui, tu fais un bon matelas, puis je rigolai en plaçant mon nez au creux de son cou pour ensuite prendre une grande respiration.

Le rythme de nos respirations synchronisées me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées et je plongeais mon esprit dans un état de léthargie comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Ce qui me réveilla de ma transe fut cette sensation de chaleur sur mon visage, je m'aperçus vite en ouvrant les yeux que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il venait m'éclairer la peau laissant sans doute place a des diamants sur celle-ci.

Puis je vis une autre chose:

Edward me regardant avec des yeux plus rond que des soucoupes:

- Qu'y A-t-il? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ca Edward ? Je commençais a sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Il me fixa longtemps avant de répondre en articulant tout ses mots, comme si lui voulait se persuader de ce qu'il disait était vrai:

- Bella, tu-dormais-la-maintenant !

- Non je ne dormais pas je me suis juste reposée l'esprit !

- Je peux t'assurer que tu dormais ! Tu as même parlé!

- Oh! Eh bien je ne savais pas que j'étais entrain de dormir ! Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Tu as parlé de Rosalie qui cogne trop fort et d'Emmett qui se bat comme une fille

On entendit un rugissement en bas, provenant surement dudit Emmett qui ne devait guère approuvé ce dernier commentaire.

ROSALIE POV:

Il neigeait lorsque qu'il fut temps que les entrainements recommence, maintenant que Bella savait pertinemment défendre son corps, elle me l'avait démontré avec brio lors de nos sessions précédentes, il fallait entrainer son esprit afin de pouvoir en tirer des avantages pendants ces combats.

Cette partie de l'exercice avait en partie été managé par Edward, qui s'efforçait tant bien que

Mal à apprendre a Bella à lire dans les pensées de l'adversaire pour pouvoir anticiper ses coups.

Elle apprenait vite malgré le fait que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore assez développés pour qu'elle puisse lire en une personne plus de quelques minutes mais c'était largement suffisant pour mener a bien un combat, Alice servait de cobaye car Bella ne pouvait lire dans les pensées d'Edward et elle anticipait assez facilement tous ses coups, lorsque nous estimèrent que Bella était prête nous la mîmes face a face aux réels combats, de vrais duels qui se firent de plus en plus violents au fil du temps, mais qui ne constituaient encore qu'un entrainement superficiel.

Je devais l'avouer j'étais ravie qu'elle soit de retour parmi nous, elle était le point d'équilibre de cette famille, depuis son retour, tout allait pour le mieux, et plus important encore, Edward avait enfin retrouver gout a la vie et recommencer a sourire, plaisanter, tous ce bonheur se ressentait pleinement et j'étais a présent fière et honorée de la compter comme ma sœur, au même titre qu'Alice.

Enfin pour achever la formation de Bella, il fut décider qu'elle devrait remporter un duel contre Emmett et un contre Edward, Emmett avait été choisi car c'était surement le plus fort physiquement, quand a Edward il était le plus stratégique, ce qui revenait a dire que si Bella sortait gagnante, toutes les notions auraient êtes acquises, elle serait a la foi puissante et stratège, les bons ingrédients pour réussir un combat.

Pour cette occasion, tous les Cullen, moi y compris s'étaient réunis, au milieu d'un plateau, non loin de la maison ou l'herbe était rase, l'espace suffisant et ou personne n'aurait l'idée de venir, l'endroit parfait.

Il était temps de valider tout ces exercices:

Mon mari se dressa devant Bella, sa taille, imposante aux premiers abords aurait fait parier n'importe qui qu'il l'emporterait haut la main mais a peine le coup de sifflet de Carlisle fut sonné que leurs mouvement se perdirent dans un flou, même si les coups d'Emmett était puissants et rapides, Bella les évitaient tous a l'aide miraculeuse de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, cependant il ne suffit que d'une seconde d'inattention a Bella pour qu'elle reçoive un coup dans l'abdomen et qu'elle tombe a terre, la rendant vulnérable aux coups de son nouveau frère, Edward semblait se retenir pour ne pas intervenir, et je jetais un coup d'œil a Emmett pour voir comment il se comportait, il ne souriait plus désormais, je voyais bien sur ses traits qui m'étaient familier qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir donner un coup si fort, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais ce laps de temps fut peut être le début de sa propre défaite.

Bella releva la tête et lui lança un regard tellement déterminé qu'il me fit froid dans le dos, puis dit d'une voix froide et lente:

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ca Emmett.

Puis, rapide comme l'éclaire, se releva et envoya un coup de pied retourné droit dans la mâchoire D'Emmett qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il s'abattit sur terre, il ne fallut qu'un dixième de seconde a Bella pour se ruer sur lui et lui poser les lèvres sur le cou, la ou auraient pu se planter ses crocs, la rendant gagnante pour ce combat!

Nous applaudîmes l'exploit de Bella.

Emmett se trouvait a terre, la surprise peinte sur son visage, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux ronds comme des boules de billards, Edward s'avança alors vers Bella marquant le début d'un nouveau duel.

* * *

_ALORS ?! REUSSI ?! CARREMENT LOUPE ?!_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews a chaque fois si vous voulez que je vous préviennent pour l'arrivée d'un prochain chapitre parce que je ne peux paas a chaque fois aller revoir toutes les reviews …. -_-' Merci d'avance !!!_

_Bisous a toutes !!!!_

VictOow


	12. La Menace Du Passé

**Bonjour a tous! **

**Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard !! **

**Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous dis que il reste a venir un chapitre ( j'en ai rajouté un) et un epilogue. **

**J'ai encore reçu beaucoup de reviews et je vous en remercie, a chaque fois c'est vraiment un plaisir de les lire !! **

**Alors encore merci a tous, ci dessous le chapitre 12 !! Bonne lecture a toutes !! **

**XXX**

**3**

**VictOoW**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: La Menace du passé**

_Precedemment: _

_- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ca Emmett._

_Puis, rapide comme l'éclaire, se releva et envoya un coup de pied retourné droit dans la mâchoire D'Emmett qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il s'abattit sur terre, il ne fallut qu'un dixième de seconde a Bella pour se ruer sur lui et lui poser les lèvres sur le cou, la ou auraient pu se planter ses crocs, la rendant gagnante pour ce combat!_

_Nous applaudîmes l'exploit de Bella._

_Emmett se trouvait a terre, la surprise peinte sur son visage, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux ronds comme des boules de billards, Edward s'avança alors vers Bella marquant le début d'un nouveau duel._

**Chapitre 12: La Menace du passé**

**BELLA P.O.V **

Ce combat n'allait pas être de tout repos …

Avec Emmett j'avais pu lire ses pensées ce qui rendait la tache un peu plus facile mais la, avec Edward c'était une autre paire de manches, j'étais incapable de retirer la moindre information de son cerveau, il fallait que j'utilise uniquement mes capacités de combat, je savais très bien qu'Edward était l'un des meilleurs combattant au sein des Cullen et c'est aussi pour ca que je redoutais ce combat.

De plus notre relation sentimentale allait rentrer en jeu, je suis quasiment persuadée qu'il ne me frapperait pas, en tout cas peut être faudra-t-il que ce soit moi qui prenne les devants pour le décoincer et que l'on se batte comme deux vampires adversaires.

Il était là debout devant moi, sa tenue se résumait a un pantalon noir et un t-shirt gris, même des vêtements banals comme ceux-ci faisait de lui un mannequin.

Je priais Dieu pour ne pas me laisser influencer par cette vision parfaite: je m'encourageais moi-même: « Allez Bella ne laisse pas ce petit… ok … ENORME détail t'influencer… vas y, montre leur ce que tu peux faire »

Je me mettais à mon tour devant lui, il prit la parole:

-Bella avant tout s'il y a quoi que ce soit je veux que tu me le dises, si je te blesse ou n'importe quoi on arrête.

- Edward c'est du combat, ca DOIT faire mal logiquement, eh pis je sens bien que c'est toi qui va souffrir, ajoutais je avec un sourire narquois.

Il secoua la tête, et ni une ni deux, j'en profitais pour attaquer, me lançant sur lui de toute mes forces, mais ma rapidité n'eut aucun effet, très vite nous nous assenâmes des coups rapides et précis.

C'était tellement plus complexe qu'avec Emmett, Edward était plus rapide, plus fluide dans ses mouvements, j'avais beaucoup de mal dans mes attaques.

Pour le moment il ne me frappait pas, il se contentait de me contenir.

Je tentais de le frapper par derrière, mais il attrapa mon bras avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et me mis a terre, il était maintenant littéralement couché sur moi, bien que j'aurais aimé cette position dans un contexte différent il n'en était pas moins que, pour le coup, il allait gagner et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre. Pas cette fois.

Avec une force démesurée je l'envoyais voler en l'air, a plusieurs mètres, puis me ruais sur lui, le coup que je lui lançais lui arriva droit au visage, j'avais peur de l'abimer mais c'était le jeu, la compétition.

Derrière j'entendais Emmett crier :

- GOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo Bella, fou lui la pâté de sa vie !!!

Je riais a la remarque de mon frère, mais ce moment d'inattention me valu un coup dans les genoux qui me fis perdre l'équilibre et me mis une nouvelle fois a terre, je voyais déjà Edward se fondre sur moi mais je roulais sur le coté et me remis debout en une seconde.

Bien décidée à en finir je me rapprochais de lui pour mieux frapper.

Alors que l'on se frappait et bloquait mutuellement, nous nous enfoncions un peu plus dans la foret, les arbres étaient maintenant plus épais et plus nombreux il fallait en plus d'être attentive au combat faire attention aux arbres, ce qui s'avérait facile car nous avions une sorte de radar intérieur pour tout ce qui nous entourait.

Je sentais que ce serait bientôt la fin, nous commencions a fatiguer, cela faisait de longues, très longues dizaines de minutes que nous combattions déjà.

Dans un mouvement brusque, je l'attrapais en l'envoyais de toute mes forces contre l'arbre le plus prêt, son corps en le heurtant fis un bruit sourd, je me rapprochais de lui a toute allure, le reste de la famille nous avait déjà rejoint, Edward était encore sonné, j'en profitais pour lui glisser quelques mots:

- Je vais te battre « chéri » !

- Non, je ne crois pas « mon cœur » fit-il en riant.

Je le plaquais contre le tronc d'arbre avec encore plus de force en m'assurant de lui bloquer fermement a la fois les mains et les jambes pour qu'il ne m'attaque pas.

Il était maintenant pris au piège, j'allais gagner, j'en étais intimement convainque.

Là, contre le mur, seule sa tête pouvait encore pivoter. Je n'ai pas accordé attention a ce petit détail, grosse erreur, surement celle qui causa ma perte!

Il me prit pas surprise en m'embrassant férocement sur la bouche, ma surprise se transforma en faiblesse car je desserrais un peu mon emprise sur lui et :

BAM !

Ce fut à mon tour d'être projetée contre un arbre avec une force surhumaine, le choc fut brutal, je fus sonné quelques courts instants.

- TRICHEUR ! Hurlais-je

Très vite mes mains se retrouvèrent piégées au dessus de ma tête, avec une impossibilité de mouvements effrayante, son corps était soudé au mien de façon que je ne puisse pas bouger d'un millimètre seulement, j'étais maintenant incapable de me défendre.

J'aurais du profiter avant de ma position de domination pour mettre un terme au combat, le pire c'est que j'aurais très bien pu en finir très vite.

Satanée séduction, je savais que ce n'étais pas un « petit » détail.

Doucement, Edward approcha ses lèvres de mon visage et me susurra à l'oreille:

- Tu es toujours persuadée que TU es la plus forte, ma chérie?

J'entendais dans sa voix une note d'humour face à ma situation délicate et quelque peu de moquerie. J'avais envi de le taper pour sa mesquinerie mais sa voie avait été tellement sexy que mon cerveau s'était embué.

C'est la voix rocailleuse d'Emmett qui me sortit de ma transe:

- Il y a ici beaucoup trop de tension sexuelle dans l'air !!

Edward ria puis très lentement il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou marquant la fin du combat. Je le poussais violemment de moi, je n'acceptais pas la défaite.

- Mauvaise joueuse, mon amour? Dit-il en souriant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Rosalie parla :

- Elle est prête.

Je la regardais avec interrogation :

-Mais je viens de perdre le combat Rose, comment pourrais-je être prête ?!

- Tu as perdu le combat car il t'a embrassé, s'il ne l'avait pas fais tu aurais été vainqueur, je ne pense pas que tes futur ennemis voudront t'embrasser en plein milieu d'un combat.

J'entendis Edward murmurer tout bas:

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour eux….

Une fois rentré a la maison, douchée, propre et remise de mes émotions, Esmé me demanda de l'accompagner dans le salon, je la suivis et la je vis ce qu'elle avait fait :

- Bienvenue dans la famille Bella !

Mes yeux s'ils avaient pu auraient pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, devant moi accroché au mur avait été ajouté ma photo prés de celle de tout les membres de la famille.

- C'est un véritable honneur d'être parmi vous, Esmé, je … vous êtes comme une mère pour moi.

- Bella ne me dit pas « vous » je ne suis pas si vieille que ca …

- Ah bon? Dit Carlisle en riant

Esmé souri et le frappa gentiment sur le torse.

-Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de te déranger monsieur, le réprima-t-elle.

- Mais non madame Cullen, au contraire, plus tu vieillis plus je t'aime et je te trouves belle, ria t-il

Je me sentais plus que bien au milieu de toute cette famille, heureuse, complète.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour trouver Edward affalé sur le lit lisant un livre que je ne connaissais pas, il était tellement beau comme ca allongé, l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, m'allongeais contre lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot, je me mis à jouer avec le bas de son T-shirt. Lui semblait ne pas s'y intéresser, il était toujours en pleine contemplation de son œuvre littéraire, ce qui eut pour conséquence de m'irriter, alors je lui remontais doucement son haut pour dévoiler son nombril, et le début de ses abdominaux tellement bien dessinés.

Il ne bronchait toujours pas, je me mis à promener mes doigts sur la surface dure et tellement enviable. Toujours aucune réaction alors mes lèvres remplacèrent mes doigts.

Là, sa main m'arrêta, il envoya le livre dans le coin de la chambre puis se mit brusquement au dessus de moi et dit:

- Je n'en peux plus Bella tu vas me rendre fou.

Puis il m'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, je vis venu le moment que j'attendais depuis tellement de temps, je lui retirais son T-shirt, pour une fois il ne m'arrêta pas et au contraire m'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue et de passion, comme si lui aussi attendait ca depuis longtemps, puis nous nous déshabillions mutuellement :

- Bella, tu es magnifique me dit il avec admiration en me contemplant.

Pour le remercier je l'embrassais. Consciente que je commençais à faire des bruits suspects pour la famille je lui dis entre deux baisers:

- Je … hum … tes parents… entendre… je …

Il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais dire :

- Bella tu es tellement distraite ils sont partis a la chasse, nous avons la maison pour nous.

- Ah oui ?!

Il ria puis repris la ou nous nous étions arrêtés, nous plongeant dans notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Ma vie, depuis ma venue dans cette ville avait été merveilleuse, je me sentais nouvelle, j'étais la vraie Bella, pas celle qui demeurait en moi depuis ces dix dernières années ou je n'étais que le reflet de moi-même, vide, absente. Edward, et toute ma nouvelle famille m'avait accueilli et m'avait redonné le gout de vivre.

Je m'étais très vite habitué au rythme de vie des Cullen, nous étions à la fois indépendants et très liés.

Ce bonheur était trop beau pour être vrai, j'aurais du me douter qu'une ombre allait venir planer au dessus de mon bonheur.

C'est en allant chasser que mon cauchemar se réalisa:

- Allez Edward, rattrape-moi, dis-je en riant

- Tu sais Bella, je suis plus rapide que toi, je n'aurais aucun mal si je le voulais…

- Mais oui, je te crois, eh bien au lieu de parler agis !

Sur ce je courus de plus vite que je pus, j'entendu rapidement Edward sur mes talons, je ne pensais jamais qu'il allait se ruer sur moi, d'un coup je me retrouvais a terre, tous le poids d'Edward contre moi. Je lui faisais la remarque:

- Jamais tu n'aurais fait ca si j'avais été humaine, dis-je, la tête a moitié dans la terre.

- Oui mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus, il rit et m'embrassa dans le coup.

Je voulus me relever mais il me maintenait au sol:

- Ne me met plus a l'épreuve Bella, tu risquerais d'être surprise.

Je ris puis, je le sentis se redresser et me mettre debout en me prenant par les bras, comme s'il prenait une poupée de porcelaine.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il

- Je t'aime plus, dis-je

Il répondit:

- impossible

Puis se remis à courir pour continuer notre partie de chasse.

Lorsque je courais, je perçu un mouvement non loin de moi, puis avec le vent qui me frappait je sentis une odeur que jamais je ne pensais ressentir un jour. En moins de deux secondes Edward était devant moi, en position d'attaque, il ne prononçait qu'une seule parole, un mot. Mais ce mot allait peut être définir mon futur car je ne comptais pas le laisser une nouvelle fois détruire ma vie, cette fois-ci j'allais l'affronter, l'anéantir:

_Victoria_

_

* * *

_

**Alors, reussi ? loupé ? **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !!! **


End file.
